Cut
by Konigen Ludwig
Summary: complete Histoire tirée du manga Cut de Touko Kawai avec le couple Duo Heero en acteurs pricipaux. Histoire de deux adolescents paumés.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers : ni les personnages, ni l'histoire ne m'appartiennent. Je me suis seulement contenté de l'adapter un tout petit peu par moment.

Cut : Est un manga de Youko Kawai. C'est un de mes mangas YAOI préféré et à chaque fois que je le lis je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'imaginer Heero et Duo dans cette situation. En espérant que vous aimiez l'histoire autant que moi.

* * *

Lycée de Sank. Salle des professeurs

Duo élève de dernière année, grand, cheveux châtains retenus en une natte qui lui tombe jusqu'au creux des reins est en train de rêvasser pendant que son professeur principal lui parle. Il fait beau dehors, le soleil brille très fort, trop fort. Il passe son poignet ceint d'un bracelet en cuir large pour repousser les mèches qui lui retombent sur le front.

Son professeur lui parlait, il n'en avait cure.

-Tu es le seul à ne pas être venu pour la réunion parent/élève/professeur. Que vas-tu faire Maxwell ?

Mais Duo était perdu dans ses pensées.

_Des fois c'est difficile de continuer à vivre ... Depuis quand j'ai commencé à penser comme ça ? La primaire peut-être ?_

-Maxwell ?

- ...

-Maxwell ? tu m'écoutes ?

-Duo secoua la tête comme pour se réveiller.

-Hein ?

-Quel jour venez-vous pour la réunion ?

-Ah ! Désolé monsieur, j'avais complètement oublié ! Dit Duo avec un sourire charmeur.

Le professeur, quelque peu décontenancé par cette réponse répondit:

-Ce n'est pas quelque chose d'anodin que tu devrais oublier. Décider de l'université que tu souhaites intégrer est très important pour ton avenir ! C'est le moment de donner le meilleur de toi et de travailler dur.

-Je suis désolé, je vous fais savoir ça demain, c'est d'accord ? Duo arborait toujours son sourire.

-Tu ne dis pas ça simplement pour que je te laisse tranquille j'espère ?

-Non non, je vous assure je vous le dis demain.

-J'espère bien ... Oh fait, que s'est-t-il passer pendant les derniers examens ? Tu as eu le pire résultat dans la matière que j'enseigne ! Comment peux-tu expliquer ça ?

Le sourire de Duo commença à se crisper.

-J'ai des choses à faire, je dois rentrer chez moi.

Il commença à prendre le chemin de la sortie.

-Hey Maxwell attends une minute !

-On parlera plus tard. A demain !

-N'oublie pas de venir demain !

-oui oui, dit-il en agitant la main.

_Quoique j'essaye de faire c'est toujours aussi ennuyeux._

Il allait passer la porte quand il entendit un autre professeur :

-Heero Yuy tu portes encore une casquette dans la salle des professeurs ! Je t'ai déjà dit de l'enlever quand tu es dans l'établissement.

-Oui monsieur, excusez moi.

Duo se retourna et aperçu l'élève de dos, grand, brun, un tee-shirt manche longue sous sa chemise d'uniforme dont les manches étaient retroussées. Un pantalon d'uniforme retroussé jusqu'à mi-mollet qui laissait apparaître une paire de rangers.

-Plus important que cette histoire de casquette, tu n'as toujours pas pris rendez-vous pour la réunion.

-Oui, répondit celui que le prof avait appelé Heero, j'ai oublié.

Duo sortit du bureau.

_Il n'y avait pas une seule chose amusante ici._

Il déambulait dans les couloirs quand il fut interpelé par un groupe d'élèves de sa classe.

-Duo ! Pourquoi t'as été convoqué ? demanda l'un d'entre-eux, Tu rentres déjà chez toi ? Viens manger un morceau avec nous avant.

-Désolé je passe pour cette fois buddy, j'ai des trucs à faire, répondit Duo.

-Un rendez-vous ? Lui demande le garçon avec un regard suspicieux.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça, dit-il en souriant.

-Hum ... je sais que quelqu'un t'as fait une déclaration récemment ... Le regard du graçon était maintenant inquisiteur.

-Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas ça, dit Duo que la conversation commençait à déranger. Je doit voir mon père.

Les autres élèves s'arrêtèrent choqués.

-Ton père ? Vous vous entendez si bien que ça ?

-ben euh je sais pas ... ce n'est pas normal ? Je vais juste récupérer ma pension aujourd'hui.

-Wah ! Chanceux, moi ils veulent me la supprimer !

Une voiture se gara alors devant l'entrée du lycée, le conducteur klaxonna.

-Bon allé les gars, il est arrivé, a plus.

-Il leur fit un signe de la main et parti vers la voiture.

-A plus lui répondirent-ils.

Duo monta dans la voiture et lui et le conducteur allèrent à son appartement.

* * *

A peine arrivé à celui-ci, l'homme d'une quarantaine d'année se jeta sur lui et commença à défaire sa boucle de pantalon et s'agenouiller devant lui.

-Hey ! Wait ! Laisse moi prendre une douche en premier... dit Duo

-Ca ira, dit son amant en le prenant directement en bouche.

-hummm ... mais... j'ai eu sport aujourd'hui... lui dit-il dans un soupir.

Son amant l'allongea sur le sol et se mit à l'embrasser.

-humm Duo, tu as l'odeur de la jeunesse.

-Tu fais un peu vieil aigri quand tu dis ça.

Son amant commença à ouvrir son propre pantalon et à frotter son bassin contre le sien.

-Attends je vais enlever mes vêtements.

-Ca n'est pas nécessaire Duo... garde les... dit-il entre deux soupirs.

-T'es vraiment un pervers, dit Duo avec un sourire narquois.

L'homme se releva brusquement et le gifla.

-Ne soit pas si méprisant, tu sais très bien que c'est toi le pervers ici !

-Ah oui ? lui répondit Duo avec une lueur perverse dans le regard.

Son partenaire lui saisie la natte violemment pour ramener son visage jusqu'à sa hauteur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te fasse aujourd'hui Duo ? Demanda-t-il en lui déboutonnant sa chemise.

Il déposait des baisers sur son torse en remontant vers son visage. D'une main il fit sauter l'élastique des cheveux du jeune homme. Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, les libérant dans son dos.

-Veux-tu que je te frappe ? Ou bien que je te lacère ?

Arrivé au niveau de ses tétons il joua avec le piercing qu'il portait du côté gauche.

-Hum ... Duo ... Duo, soupirait-il.

-hnnn ...

* * *

Restaurant chinois près de la gare.

20h00

-Heero, tu peux t'arrêter pour aujourd'hui.

La gérante du restaurant regardait Heero avec un sourire bienveillant.

Heero était en train de passer le balai, il le posa dans un coin.

-Très bien.

-Bon travail, lui dit-elle en souriant, elle lui tendit un sac rempli de nourriture, Tiens, te voilà quelques restes pour ton dîner.

-Merci beaucoup, répondit Heero en lui adressant un maigre sourire.

-Oh attend ! Il reste des boulettes, je vais te les emballer aussi.

Heero s'avança vers elle pour protester.

-Ca ira, c'est déjà plus que suffisant. Ne vons inquiétez pas pour ça.

Elle lui adressa à nouveau un sourire.

-Mais c'est la seule chose que je peux faire pour toi. Tu travailles si dur malgré le faible salaire sans jamais te plaindre. Nous te sommes très reconnaissants. Mais je pense que tu vas bientôt nous quitter non ? Tu as tes examens d'entrée à l'Université bientôt ?

Le jeune homme était un peu gêné.

-Je ... non ... tenta-t-il de répondre quand il fut interrompue par un client.

-HE MA BIERE !

-Oublies ça, lui dit la gérante, fais attention en rentrant chez toi.

Et elle se dirigea vers le client mécontent.

Heero se dirigea jusqu'au parc et s'installa en haut d'une des structures pour les enfants. La structure formait une large plateforme. Il y mangea son dîner et commença s'allonger tranquillement. La nuit était sombre, mais les lampadaires du parc l'empêchait de bien voir les étoiles.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre et se rendit compte avec déception qu'il n'était que neuf heure du soir. Puis son téléphone se mit à sonner, il l'attrappa et l'écran affichait « maison ».

-Hn ?

-Heero ?

-Hn

-Tu as fini le travail ?

-Hn

-Tu n'es pas rentré alors j'ai pensé que quelque chose c'était passé.

-Désolé, j'ai oublié d'appeler.

-Tu es ou ?

-Euh, je suis chez un copain.

-Tu as déjà mangé ?

-Oui on a mangé tous ensemble.

-Je vois, tu ne manges pas souvent à la maison ces dernier temps. C'est bien de sortir avec des amis mais ne rentres pas trop tard trop souvent, d'accord ?

-hn, je rentrerais tôt demain.

-Ne rentre trop tard ce soir non plus, d'accord ?

-hn, je reste encore un peu et je rentre.

-Fais attention à toi.

Heero raccrocha en soupirant. Enfin le calme.

Mais deux minutes plus tard il fut à nouveau déranger par des gens qui semblait se promener dans le parc.

-Je n'en ai pas besoin. Dit une voix grave qui semblait passablement irritée.

Heero se redressa sur sa plate-forme et il vit deux personne qui semblaient traverser le parc.

-Ne dit pas ça, prends ! La deuxième voix semblait plus mâture. Duo, le montant que je t'ai donné avant n'était pas suffisant n'est-ce pas ?

-Je t'ai dis que c'était suffisant, pourquoi tu ne te dépèche pas de rentrer chez toi ?

Heero voyait maintenant leur visage, il y avait un adolescent qui avait l'air d'avoir son âge avec des longs cheveux tressés. Il semblait très énervé contre un homme d'âge mur qui tentait de lui faire prendre une enveloppe. Le jeune homme portait une veste de jogging, et ses cheveux virevoltaient à chacun de ses mouvements. Heero fut étonner de voir une telle longueur sur un garçon.

-Duo, tu es le seul que j'aime !

L'homme c'était collé sur le derrière le graçon qui lui tournait le dos, et lui caressait doucement le cou. Il sembla lui chuchoter des choses à l'oreille mais Heero ne pouvait pas entendre.

Mais le prénommé Duo n'avait l'air d'être aucunement touché par cette marque d'affection de son aîné.

Et c'est d'une voix froide qu'il lui dit :

-Rentre chez toi, cette femme t'attend.

-Duo ... La voix de l'homme se faisait suppliante, et il intensifait ses caresses sur son cou.

Doucement, il fit tourner la tête de Duo et se mit à l'embrasser avec fougue. Duo ne résistait plus désormais. Puis il commença à faire doucement glisser la fermeture de la veste de jogging que Duo portait.

-Hey ! Stop it ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? c'est pas un endroit pour faire ça ! Tenta de protester Duo pendant que son amant parcourait son torse de ses lèvres. Tout à coup leur regards se croisèrent. Les yeux de Duo affichaient clairement de la surprise et de la gêne, alors qu'Heero lui lançait un regard impassible.

-Duo, tu es tellement beau... Duooo

Duo repris vite contenance et son regard se fit provocateur et son sourire narquois. Il leva sa main à son visage et lécha son majeur qui montrait clairement un doigt d'honneur à l'espion. Heero haussa les épaules « baka » pensa-t-il. Il s'allongea à nouveau sur sa plate-forme et se retourna pour faire dos aux deux hommes.

* * *

Bureau du Professeur principal de Heero Yuy

-Tu es sur Heero ? demanda le professeur soucieux. Pourquoi n'essaies-tu pas d'y penser un peu plus ? Avec les notes que tu as tu peux prétendre rentrer dans beaucoup d'endroits.

-Mais il n'y a rien que j'ai envie d'étudier. Répondit Heero d'une voix monocorde. Je veux juste travailler le plus tôt possible.

La jeune femme assise près de Heero, qui semblait enceinte de plusieurs mois, tenta de le raisonner.

-Heero tu n'as pas besoin de te précipiter. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas y réfléchir après ton entrée à la fac ? Elle affichait clairement un regard inquiet.

-Elle a raison Heero, surenchérit le professeur.

Heero ne les regardait même pas. La situation l'ennuyait au plus haut point, et il ne le cachait pas.

-Désolé professeur, mais j'ai déjà pris ma décision.

Sur ces mots Heero se leva suivit de la jeune femme. Ils marchaient dans les couloirs sans un mot. Mais elle tenta quand même de briser le silence.

-Heero ... Si tu refuses d'aller à l'Université parce que tu te fais du soucis pour nous, ce n'est pas la peine. Les frais d'inscription ne sont pas un problème...

-Ce n'est pas ça, l'interrompit-il, n'en parlons plus, rentrons à la maison Meiran nous attend.

La jeune femme soupira, vaincue.

-Tu as raison, je te rejoins à la voiture, je dois passer aux toilettes.

-Hn.

Il avança dans le couloir quand une porte s'ouvrit sur un professeur.

-Duo, M.Sakaguchi, rentrez s'il-vous plaît. Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait attendre.

Le professeur s'adressait à deux personnes assises sur des chaises dans le couloir. Heero reconnut immédiatement le couple qu'il avait surpris dans le parc.

Quand leur deux regards se croisèrent il remarqua alors la couleur d'yeux de Duo. Objectivement ce jeune homme était très beau.

Il remarqua aussi que Duo aussi l'avait reconnu. Ce dernier était pâle et son visage marquait clairement sa surprise et sa gêne.

"Merde, pensa Duo, le mec du parc !"

-Duo allé, debout. L'homme qui l'accompagnait tentait de sortir Duo de sa surprise pour le faire rentrer dans le bureau. Quand il remarqua que le regard de Duo était obnubilé par le jeune homme devant eux il demanda:

-Est-ce un ami ?

Sur ce Duo se leva, et commença à reprendre une contenance.

-Non."peut-être qu'il ne m'a pas reconnu finalement."

Au moment ou Duo et Heero se croisèrent dans le couloir Heero leva son majeur jusqu'à ses lèvres et lècha l'extrémité avec un regard des plus moqueurs.

« bastard » pensa Duo en reconnaissant le signe qu'il lui avait fait quand il les avait surpris. Heero disparut finalement au coin du couloir.

-Désolé papa, mais vas devant je vous rejoins. Duo fait demi tour et partit à la poursuite de Heero. Laissant l'homme qu'il venait d'appeler Papa seul dans le couloir.

Il se mit à courir comme un dératé pour le rattraper.

-Hey !! Attend !

Il dévalait maintenant les escaliers à sa suite. Heero se retourna :

-Moi ?

-J'ai un truc à te dire !

-C'est bon t'en fais pas. Répondit Heero impassible en continuant son chemin.

-Non c'est pas bon, attend !!

-Je le dirais à personne, c'est bon maintenant ? Heero voulait seulement qu'il le lache.

Duo commençait à perdre patience.

-J'ai dit ATTENDS !

Sur ce Duo se saisit de sa manche pour l'arrêter, celle-ci se souleva jusqu'au coude laissant apparaître une cicatrice qui faisait toute la longueur du bras. Duo s'arrêta interdit, il n'avait jamais vu une cicatrice si profonde...

* * *

voilà pour le premier chapitre. J'espère que ça vous aura plu et que mon écriture n'est pas trop maladroite (première fic que je publie)

merci de m'avoir lu (.)

PincessLudwig

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà le chapitre deux de cette histoire !

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews :)

En espérant que la suite vous plaise !

* * *

_Cette cicatrice semblait si profonde. _

_Je n'aurais pas pensé que le bras que je venais d'attraper serait si mince et si froid._

Sans réfléchir, Duo avait passé ses doigts le long de la balafres en remontant vers le coude.

- Ca fait mal ! dit le jeune homme d'un ton froid et impassible.

Les mots prononcés par Heero le ramenèrent lentement à la réalité, le couloir, le lycée.

- Ah ! euh ... excuses moi. Est-ce que ça va ?

Il fixait le jeune homme devant lui, ses yeux étaient masqués par les méches de cheveux qui lui tombaient en désordre sur le visage.

- Je déconne, lança-t-il toujours sur le même ton, froid, comme s'il ne faisait pas partie de la scène. C'est une vieille cicactrice, elle ne fait plus mal.

Il détacha son bras de la prise de Duo.

_Je n'avais jamais vu une cicatrice si profonde._

- De quoi voulais-tu parler ?

- Hein ? Duo était à nouveau perdu dans ses pensées, "décidément faut que je me ressaisisse."

- Tu voulais parler de quelque chose ?

- Euh, c'est-à-dire que ... en fait " allé Maxwell fais des phrases bordel, fais des phrases"... Ce mec c'est pas vraiment mon père. Ma mère s'est remariée avec lui, donc c'est pas vraiment comme si ...

- Comme si quoi ?

Heero le fixait de ses yeux bleus, les mèches de cheveux étaient parties et maintenant Duo pouvait voir ses yeux, si bleus. Ce type le rendait tout chose et lui faisait perdre son assurance. Il n'arrivait plus à répondre.

- Il est quand même ton père non ?

- Oui, c'est vrai mais ...

Maintenant Duo rougissait comme une collégienne et n'arrivait toujours pas à finir ses phrases.

"Bordel mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive !"

- Ca suffit, je n'ai aucune envie d'écouter tes explications.

Heero s'était retourné et s'apprêtait à partir.

- Et puis, ajouta-t-il, c'est pas comme si j'allais le dire à quelqu'un. Franchement je m'en tape que tu couches avec ton père ou quoi que soit d'autre.

Duo voulu lui assurer qu'il se trompait, il lui saisit à nouveau le bras pour l'empêcher de partir. Au moment où il fermait sa main sur son bras il le sentit se tendre brusquement.

- NE ME TOUCHES PAS ! Hurla Heero en le projetant contre le mur avec une violence à laquelle Duo ne s'attendait pas.

Duo avait la respiration coupée, il l'avait quasiement étranglé en le poussant sur la gorge. Il s'appuyait contre le mur en essayant de remplir ses poumons d'air.

Il releva le visage vers son agresseur qui semblait choqué et perdu.

- Heero, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Est-ce un ami ? Une jeune femme blonde au bout du couloir venait de l'interpelé.

Heero se retourna et partit dans sa direction.

- C'est rien allons-y !

- Et ton ami, demanda-t-elle inquiète de la mine de Duo.

- Ca ira.

Il fit demi tour et s'en fut avec la jeune femme à travers les couloirs, laissant Duo à bout de souffle choqué.

-What the hell is going on with him ?

Duo se laissa glisser le long du mur. Il était dans une position plus que délicate, si quelqu'un découvrait la nature de sa relation avec son beau père. Ce type avait effectivement l'air de s'en balancer, mais on ne sait jamais. Et pourquoi l'avait-il frappé si violemment.

-Ca fait mal

Sur le toit pendant la pause déjeuner.

Duo était assis par-terre, le dos contre le mur, une fille sur les genoux. Elle était entrain de s'extasier sur le piercing au nombril de Duo laissé visible par une chemise mal boutonnée.

- Waouh, trop classe ! Moi aussi je veux un piercing an nombril !

- Dans ce cas fais le, lui répondit froidement Duo.

- Ca fait mal, lui demanda-t-elle sans se départir de son sourire.

- Evidemment, lui répondit-il toujours sur le même ton.

- Duo sort avec moi. Elle venait de passer ses bras autour de son cou et le regardait maintenant sérieusement. Elle était blonde, les cheveux lui tombaient sur les épaules. Duo la trouvait mignonne mais sans plus.

- Rappelle-moi Miho, tu n'as pas un petit ami ?

- On a rompu, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre.

- Déjà ? Mais tu ne venais pas juste de sortir avec lui ? Duo était maintenant un peu blasé.

- Mais il gémit trop fort quand on le fait, c'est dégoutant, et il sent la transpiration.

- Et tous les mecs ne sont-ils pas comme ça ? Son regard montrait la pitié qu'il ressentait pour la jeune fille.

- Mais toi tu es différent, lui dit-elle dans un sourire charmeur, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, toi tu sens bon !

Elle se mit à l'embrasser doucement. Elle chuchotait à présent.

- Et toi tu ne gémis pas comme ça quand on le fait.

"C'est parce que ça ne me fait rien"

- Duo touche moi, le supplia-t-elle.

- Euh ... ici sur le toit ??

Elle commença à defaire les boutons de son chemisier laissant apparaître son soutien gorge en dentelle blanche.

- T'inquiètes il n'y a personne on peut le faire.

Dès qu'elle eut prononcer ces paroles un raclement de gorge se fit entendre.

Il regardèrent tous les deux dans la direction du bruit et virent Heero debout, les mains dans les poches, sa casquette vissée sur la tête.

- Euh... je retourne en classe, lâcha Miho en se cachant le visage.

Duo était toujours par-terre les yeux dans ceux d'Heero, incapable de bouger.

Il était rouge comme une pivoine, et se mit à soupirer.

- Pourquoi tu me surprends toujours dans des situations comme ça ?

La situation l'aurait presque fait rigoler.

Heero lui répondit toujours sur le même ton morne :

- Si tu ne veux pas être vu fais ça dans une chambre. Désolé de vous avoir interrompu.

Sur ce il fit demi tour et commença à partir.

- Hey ! Wait !

"Mais pourquoi je l'arrête moi ??

qu'est-ce que je suis entrain de faire ?"

-Tu es venu pour sécher les cours ? Pourquoi tu pars ? lui demanda Duo.

Il lui fit signe qu'il pouvait s'assoir près de lui. Heero sembla hésiter un moment puis vint se placer près de lui.

Il vissa un peu plus sa casquette sur sa tête, ainsi on ne voyait plus ses yeux.

- Désolé pour l'autre jour.

Duo le regarda ne semblant pas comprendre l'allusion.

- De ... de t'avoir pousser comme ça ...

- Ah ouais ! Tu m'as fait mal, dit Duo en souriant, tu m'as frappé à la gorge ça m'a coupé un peu le souffle.

Heero ramena ses jambes contre lui et baissa la tête.

- Désolé.

Duo lui tira la langue en riant.

- Je rigole, c'est rien, et puis j'aime la douleur de toute façon.

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil et un sourire moqueur.

Heero ne fit aucun commentaire.

- C'est quoi ton nom ? demanda Duo.

- Heero Yuy.

- Hum, je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir déjà vu dans le coin.

- Ben moi non plus.

- Heero tu ne me demandes pas mon nom ?

Duo affichait une moue boudeuse qui fit sourire Heero.

- C'est Duo non ? Je l'ai entendu suffisamment même si je ne le voulais pas !

Le sourire de Heero était maintenant moqueur, surtout à la vue des couleurs des joues de Duo.

- C'est quoi ton nom de famille ?

- Maxwell ! Répondit-il en boudant.

Il restèrent silencieux un moment.

"J'aimerais lui demander comment il s'est fait une pareil entaille, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est quelque chose que je ne devrais pas demander."

Des éclats de voix sortirent Duo de ses pensées.

- Sport ? Il font du foot ? Demanda Duo.

- Baseball, répondit Heero sans même lui adresser un regard.

- Alors c'est ce cours que tu sèches ?

- Hn

- Tu préfères qu'on parle ?

- Pas si c'est pour ne rien dire.

Duo sourit doucement, ferma les yeux et se laissa aller.

- Tant mieux répondit-il dans un sourire.

Il ne pronnoncèrent pas un mot après ça.

* * *

Appartement de Duo Maxwell 22h00

-Est-ce douloureux Duo ?

Son beau-père était assis dans le fauteuil et le regardait un lueur perverse dans le regard.

Duo était à quatre pattes sur le sol, les bras liés ensemble et ses jambes aussi. Un collier de cuir venait lui enserrer le cou et des chaines reliaient ce collier à ses différents piercings. Dans son intimité un vibro était retenu prisonnier par des sangles de cuir. Enfin, un baillon l'empêchait d'émettre un son. Dans la pièce des objets étaient éparpillés, des fouets, martinets, vibros.

_Et si pour supporter une douleur trop grande vous vous en infligiez une autre ? Pour supporter l'insupportable ! On a l'impression d'oublier cette immense douleur au profit de l'autre, même pour un court instant. Mais bien sûr il n'y a aucun moyen de d'effacer la douleur ainsi._

Au bout d'un moment qui parut une éternité à Duo, l'homme lui releva la tête, et lui ota son baillon.

- Duo ... pauvre petite chose, ça a du être très douloureux.

- Duo ?

L'interpelé posa ses yeux sur lui, il avait le regard perdu, ses cheveux défaits renforçait la fragilité qu'il dégageait à ce moment. Son beau-père ouvrit alors son pantalon, lui attrapa les cheveux et commença à le guider vers son entre-jambe déjà dur.

* * *

2h00 du matin, un petit parc dans un quartier de Sank.

Heero était installé sur sa structure. Il n'avait pas eu envie de rentrer chez lui ce soir, alors il avait décidé de dormir là. Son sac lui servant d'oreiller, il était couché sur le côté. C'était pas très confortable, mais au moins il se sentait tranquille ici.

Des bruits de pas lui firent ouvrir les yeux, quelqu'un traversait le parc. Il entendit les bruits de pas s'arrêter, et escalader la structure sur laquelle il était perché.

- Heero ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Heero se retourna pour voir Duo penché sur lui, sa natte pendait elle aussi et lui chatouillait le visage.

- Rien, répondit-il froidement.

- Rien ? Tu rigoles ? Il est deux heures du mat' man ! Tu ne vas pas rentrer chez toi ?

Voyant que sa question semblait troubler Heero il rajouta :

- Enfin ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu nedevrais pas dormir dans un endroit comme ça. Pourquoi tu vas pas chez un pote ?

- Parce que je n'ai pas de "potes".

Essayant de détourner la conversation Heero lui demanda ce qu'il faisait là lui aussi.

- Moi ? Je suis juste sorti pour aller au magasin, tu veux une bière ?

Heero remarqua alors le sac en plastique rempli que portait Duo. Duo qui d'ailleurs venait de s'assoire à côté de lui. Il lui tendit une canette.

- Tiens prends, lui dit-il un sourire aux lèvres.

C'est à ce moment que Heero remarqua les traces de strangulation sur le cou de Duo. D'un doigt il lui souleva le menton pour voir ce qui était caché par le col de la chemise et les mèches de cheveux du natté.

- C'est donc à ça que tu faisais réfèrence tout à l'heure ? Tu es vraiment ce genre de personne ? Heero avait posé ces questions avec un sourire moqueur.

Duo rougit et se mordit les lèvres et détourna le regard, honteux.

- Vire ! Dit-il en dégageant sa tête.

- T'inquiètes, je me fiche de ce que tu fais. Mais j'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi tu veux avoir mal.

Duo observait le sol.

- Aujourd'hui c'est ... l'anniversaire de la mort de mon père.

Duo releva le visage et fixa le ciel. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il lui parlait de ça. Mais il avait besoin de le dire à quelqu'un de partager. Et les mots commencèrent à sortir de sa bouche, il ne pouvait plus les arrêter. Etre seul ce jour plus que tous les autres lui pesait énormément.

- Il était très gentil, je l'aimais énormément. Mais il est mort dans un accident quand j'avais 5 ans.

Le natté s'était allongé pour mieux voir le ciel. Heero le regardait du coin de l'oeil mais ne tournait pas son visage vers lui.

- Il nous avait emmené au zoo, et sur le chemin du retour j'étais fatigué et grincheux. Il a été distrait par moi, il essayait de me calmer, il n'a pas regardé la route. Nous avons percuté un rembarde sur l'autoroute et nous avons fini dans un mur. Il est mort sur le coup, et moi ... et moi je n'ai eu que des égratignures.

Des larmes commençaient à couler des yeux améthystes. Il avait porté une main à son visage, et il sourit pauvrement.

- C'était ma faute, ça aurait du être moi, j'aurais du mourir aussi !

Il cachait maintenant son visage dans son bras.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Heero avait posé sa question toujours avec le même ton froid, il ne regardait plus Duo, il fixait le sol désormais.

- Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de gentil, n'espères pas que je vais te consoler. Je ne suis pas assez heureux moi-même pour soigner les blessures des autres.

Sa voix n'était pas froide, mais simplement neutre. Il exposait un état de fait, rien de plus ni de moins.

Duo avait cessé de pleurer, il observait Heero avec attention, ces yeux bleus légèrement bridés qui trahissait ses origines asiatiques. Des yeux inexpressifs, cachés par un frange de cheveux noirs en bataille. Son visage était impassible et pourtant Duo pouvait y voir une immense tristesse.

Mû par une impulsion il se redressa et approcha son visage de celui d'Heero. Il noua ses bras autour de son cou et avant qu'Heero ne l'arrête il avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Heero saisit sa natte et éloigna son visage.

- Arrête ça ! Son regard était mauvais, sa mâchoire contractée à l'extrème, et sa voix laisser transparaître une immense colère.

- Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas les hommes ? Duo passait sa main le long de la cicatrice et se mit à chuchotter contre son oreille. Couches avec moi, je te laisserais faire ce que tu veux !

Heero avait fermer les yeux pour se contenir.

- Arrête ne me touches pas ! On ne sait jamais qu'elle sera ma réaction.

- Ne t'ai-je pas dit que j'aimais la douleur ?


	3. Chapter 3

Salut les gens !!

Voici le chapitre trois de Cut !!

Je rappelle que ni les personnages ni l'histoire ne m'appartiennent. Je me suis inspirée du mange de Touko kawai du même nom, et j ai mis Heero et Duo en perso principaux.

Couple : Heero Duo

Yaoi bien sur !!

Je vous remercie pour vos reviews ça toujours très plaisir alors n'hésitez pas.

Bien sur si vous avez des remarques faites m'en part sans hésiter !

Bonne lecture !

**Cut chap 2**

* * *

Appartement de Duo un peu plus tard dans la nuit.

- Tu peux poser tes affaires ici, dit Duo en désignant un coin de la pièce à Heero.

Pendant ce temps le natté s'agitait dans le coin cuisine pour ranger les courses. Le studio était assez grand, même s'il n'était composé que d'une seule pièce. La porte d'entrée donnée directement dans un petit salon, le coin cuisine était directement à droite en rentrant, la salle de bain juste à côté, et enfin le coin chambre à gauche dans un renfoncement, ce qui fait qu'il était invisible depuis la porte. C'était meublé sommairement mais l'endroit dégageait quelque chose d'agréable.

Heero se demandait encore pourquoi il avait accepté de suivre le natté. Il apréciait sa compagnie, même s'il avait du mal à le comprendre. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas parlé avec quelqu'un de son âge. Et même si Duo avait une fâcheuse tendance à s'imposer ça ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça.

- Est-ce que tu as faim ? demanda Duo, je n'ai que de la nourriture instantanée par contre.

- Tu vis seul ?

- Yes depuis ma deuxième année de lycée. Mais mes parents n'habitent pas loin. C'est parce que ma mère ne m'aime pas. J'ai tué mon père après tout.

Il se mit a rire doucement.

- Assez parlé de moi, lança-t-il en se retournant vers Heero avec un immense sourire. Pourquoi tu dormais dans un endroit pareil ? Tu t'es enfui ?

- Hn ? Non, c'est juste embêtant de rentrer chez moi.

- Embêtant ? Tu vis dans le coin ?

- Hn, je bosse pas loin non plus.

- Ah vraiment, tu fais quel genre de travail ?

- Le resto chinois en face de la gare.

- Ouais je vois !!

Duo souriait franchement maintenant, ravi d'avoir une conversation avec Heero.

- Ta mère est très jeune, je n'ai pas eu le temps de bien la voir la dernière fois, mais elle a l'air mignonne !

- Ce n'est pas ma mère, s'empressa de répondre Heero.

Puis se sentant stupide d'avoir répondu si sèchement il ajouta :

- C'est quelqu'un d'autre...

- Euuh quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Le frère de ma génitrice s'occupe de moi... et c'est sa femme.

Duo sentait bien que le terrain sur lequel il s'aventurait était dangeureux, Heero fixait maintenant le sol et serrait les poings.

- Et tes parents ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Sur cette réponse le natté jugea qu'il l'avait assez interrogé pour le moment. Il commença à déboutonner sa chemise et s'avança vers Heero. Délicatement il lui posa une main sur la joue pour lui relever la tête, et comme dans le parc, il déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Heero se crispa mais ne le repoussa pas.

- Allons au lit, dit Duo en souriant.

Il faisait reculer Heero jusqu'à ce que celui-ci tombe sur le lit. Duo commença doucement à le suivre, il se plaça au-dessus de lui, il allait l'embrasser à nouveau, mais Heero se mit à respirer difficilement et le repoussa.

- Arrêtes ne te mets pas sur moi ! Vires de là !

Duo surprit de sa réaction s'arrêta.

- Ca affecte tant que ça ta fierté d'être dessous ? Demanda Duo incrédule.

Heero essayait de reprendre son souffle, et de calmer la vague de panique qui venait de le saisir.

- Ce n'est pas ça ... tenta-t-il d'expliquer.

- C'est bon, dit Duo d'une voix rassurante en lui caressant la joue. Tu seras au-dessus si tu veux.

Il souriait tendrement. Il le sentait fragile et apeuré. Pour ne pas l'effrayer il l'embrassa doucement et le fit basculer au-dessus de lui. Il le sentit se détendre sous ses caresses.

- Tu peux imaginer que tu le fais avec une fille si tu veux.

Heero se releva et le fixa.

- Je les déteste ! Dit Heero d'un ton sec.

Duo fit alors un sourire moqueur.

- Ce pourrait-il que tu sois puceau ?

Heero se mit à rougir violemment, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais tout à coup il se sentait honteux.

- Je me casse, dit-il sechement.

Duo surpris de la réaction, qu'il jugeait démesurée de son partenaire, essaya de le retenir.

- Attends, je ne sous entendais rien de particulier. Quand tu dis que tu veux partir, tu veux retourner dormir dans le parc ??

- Hn ! Lâche-moi.

- Rhaaaa mais comment veux-tu que je te lâche ? t'es inconscient, quelque chose peut t'arriver à dormir dans un endroit comme ça. Dors ici cette nuit.

Heero n'avait pas envie de partir, il se sentait bien ici. Même si pour l'instant il ne comprenait pas ce qui le lier à cet étrange garçon, il avait envie de rester.

Duo lui installer une couverture et un coussin au sol au pied de son lit. De toute façon ça serait toujours plus confortable que dans le parc.

- Désolé, je n'ai pas d'autre matelas. Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas dormir avec moi ?

Duo lui faisait son sourire le plus charmeur pour l'attendrir.

- Hn.

- Je n'aime pas dormir seul, allé s'il-te plaît je ne tenterais rien.

- Non merci.

Et Heero se retourna pour dormir lui présentant son dos.

- Mais pourquoi ? Duo boudait maintenant avec son coussin entre les bras.

- Hee-chan ... viens dormir avec moi.

- Hn, vas dormir !

Le natté fit la moue mais consentit à éteindre la lumière. Pour être plus près de Heero il avait changé ses coussins de côté, ainsi il dormait la tête près de lui et il pouvait l'observer.

Les heures passaient, Heero semblait dormir, toujours dos à lui, mais Duo n'arrivait pas à fermer l'oeil. Cette douleur qui l'assaillait depuis de nombreuses années maintenant était toujours plus forte à ce moment de l'année. Il avait mal, trop mal, il voulait que la douleur cesse, même pour un moment. Qu'elle arrête de le ronger.

Il alluma la petite lumière de sa lampe de chevet, sortit un cutter de sa table de nuit et commença à s'entailler tout doucement le poignet. Lentement, pour bien sentir la douleur diffuser sur sa peau, cette douleur qui lui permettait d'oublier pendant un moment celle de son coeur. Il regardait perler les gouttes rouges comme hypnotisé. Ca faisait du bien, il releva la tête en soupirant. Deux yeux bleus le fixait intensément. Il sursauta et lâcha le cutter qui tomba au sol.

- Que ... Depuis combien de temps ...

Heero l'interrompit en se relevant.

- Suffisamment longtemps.

- Merde, lâcha Duo en regardant le sol, des larmes commençant à perler au coin de ses yeux. Il cacha sa tête dans ses mains pour cacher ses sanglots. Pourquoi Heero le surprenait toujours dans des situations comme ça ?

Heero alla nonchalemment jusqu'à la salle de bain où il trouva des pansements. Sans se départir de son expression froide et impassible il s'accroupit devant Duo et commença à soigner sa coupure. Il se rendit compte que son poignet était couvert de cicatrice à l'endroit où habituellement se trouve le bracelet.

- Apparemment tu as l'habitude. C'est pour ça que tu portes ce bracelet ? Depuis quand tu fais ça ?

-Depuis la seconde.

La voix de Duo était atonne et il semblait le fixer sans vraiment le voir.

- Tu n'es pas en colère contre moi ?

- Je ne suis pas sur de comprendre pourquoi tu le fais, mais j'imagine que te mutiler te permet d'aller mieux, non ? Mais même si tu t'entailles les poignets tu t'accroches quand même à la vie. Je ne méprise pas ce genre de personne.

Heero reçut alors un Duo qui se jeta dans ses bras.

- Heero ... s'il te plaît laisse moi rester comme ça un moment ! D'accord ?

Heero voulut le repousser mais au lieu de ça il s'assit par terre et attendit que le natté se calme. Il lui caressait le dos doucement pour le rassurer.

- Hn.

_Les mots que j'ai toujours voulu entendre ! Pourquoi arrives-tu à les dire avec autant de facilité ?_

Il restèrent ainsi un moment, Duo se calmait doucement et bientôt sa respiration redevint calme.

- Je me demande pourquoi je me sens si apaisé quand tu es là ?

Duo ressera son étreinte et ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard au lycée de Sank

- Hey Duo, que s'est-il passé hier, tu n'es pas venu au lycée ?

- Hier ? Ah, j'ai juste veillé tard alors j'étais trop fatigué.

- Tranquille, tu n'aurais pas oublié la présentation pour le cours de science hier ? Ton groupe était complètement paniqué.

- Oups, j'ai zappé.

_Hier Heero est parti au matin directement pour le lycée. Il avait les yeux rouges de ne pas avoir assez dormi, mais il avait un beau sourire. Petit c'est vrai mais il semblait sincère. On n'a rien fait à part rester dans les bras l'un de l'autre, si, on s'est embrassé aussi._

- Au fait, le mec que tu cherchais la dernière fois, c'est pas Heero Yuy ? J'ai demandé à des potes il a été transféré ici à la fin de l'année dernière, il porte toujours des manches longues, même au milieu de l'ete. Il paraît qu'il a une mauvaise condition physique et qu'il participe pas au sport. Il n'a pas l'air d'être très apprécié, personne ne semble le comprendre. Est-ce que c'est lui ?

- Euh ... non je ne pense pas que ce soit lui. Et puis de toute façon cette histoire est finie !

_Je ne veux pas en parler, tout ce qui le concerne c'est mon secret. Les bisous, le câlin, tout !Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de regarder mon poignet et de penser avec quelle douceur il l'a soigné._

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard sur le toit du lycee

Heero est installé par terre dos au mur et semble lire un morceau de papier. Sa casquette est vissés très bas sur sa tête.

- Yo ! Ca fait longtemps, dit Duo le sourire aux lèvres ravi de retrouver le jeune homme.

Surpris Heero range vite le papier dans la poche arrière de son pantalon.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Demanda Duo intrigué par son comportement.

- Rien ... Tu sèches encore les cours ?

- Pourquoi ? C'est pas ce que tu fais ?

Duo s'assit près de lui.

- Hn, j'ai perm.

- J'ai entendu dire que tu ne participais pas au cours de sport ?

Heero se retourna et le fixa lourdement.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

Son ton était très sec, Heero s'était tout de suite mis sur la défensive. Mais Duo ne perdit pas son sourire pour autant.

- Je l'ai entendu dire de quelqu'un. Pourquoi tu le prends comme ça ?

Devant la mine fermée de Heero Duo tenta de changer de conversation.

- Ca fait un moment que je ne t'ai pas croisé. C'est bizarre, pourtant on est dans la même école.

Heero détourna le regard et se réinstalla confortablement contre le mur.

- C'est juste qu'on a pas les mêmes emplois du temps.

- C'est pas faux. Je ne t'ai pas non plus vu dormir dans le parc.

- Chez moi ça a un peu gueulé.

Duo se mit à rire. Heero parlait de ça comme si c'était anormal que les gens s'inquiète de ne pas le voir rentrer.

- Ok. Si un jour tu as besoin d'un endroit pour échouer n'hésite pas, tu peux venir chez moi. Mais en échange il faudra aller jusqu'au bout avec moi.

_merde mais qu'est-ce que je dis moi ? Pourquoi je finis toujours par lui sortir ce genre de conneries ?_

- Baka, tu penses qu'à ça ! tu ne devrais pas parler comme ça !

- Mais euh ... tu sais je crois que je t'apprécie beaucoup !

- HEIN ?

Heero venait de sursauté ! Mais qu'est-ce que ce baka était entrain de dire ?

- Ben ouais... t'es plutôt mon type, j'aime bien ton visage !

Duo lui souriait en toute simplicité, et Heero put voir que ce n'était pas un masque, pas de sourire pervers ni charmeur. Juste un sourire simple, avec les yeux qui brillent un peu, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

Il se mit à rougir devant la déclaration et tenta d'enfoncer la sa casquette sur sa tête pour cacher son visage.

- Me regardes pas dans ce cas là !

- Tu es si froid ! Tu n'aimes vraiment pas les hommes ?

Duo le regardait intensément, ses lèvres l'obnubilaient, il passa son doigt dessus sentant Heero frémir sous la caresse.

- Non, c'est pas que ...

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir, Duo céda à sa pulsion et prit possession des lèvres qui l'obsédaient tant. Il pressa son torse contre celui de Heero qui commença à se tendre sous lui.

- A... Arrêtes !

Heero tenta de repousser Duo. Il se sentait oppressé ça n'allait pas, il se sentait en danger !

- Je t'ai dit de ne pas te mettre sur moi. Vas faire ça avec quelqu'un d'autre !

- Mais je ne veux pas !

Duo commençait à passer sa main sous son tee-shirt et lui caressait le ventre.

La vision de Heero s'obscurcit. C'était noir, il voyait juste une silhouette aux cheveux longs habillé de dentelle, une voix d'enfant.

"Rina ne peut pas être une adulte, je serais toujours une petite fille... mais à cause de toi !"

Un couteau se mit à luire dans le noir. Heero haletait, il avait peur et tout à coup il se mit à hurler.

- NON !!

Il projeta Duo à terre et commença à le rouer de coup. Des larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux.

- Heero qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive !

- Tu es revenu pour me tuer ?

- Quoi ?

- Combien de fois reviendras tu me tuer ?

- Heero ! Arrêtes !

La voix de Duo sembla le réveiller. Il le fixa un moment.

- Duo ?

Il était assis sur Duo, celui-ci était allongé entre ses jambes, une partie de son visage était rouge à cause des coups qu'il lui avait mis.

Duo leva lentement une main jusqu'à son visage.

- Hee-chan, je ne vais pas te tuer. Je t'aime.

Quand Heero reprit totalement conscience de la situation, un regard horrifié deforma son visage généralement si impassible. Il se leva prestement et s'enfuit.

Duo voulut se lever pour le rattraper mais ça tête lui faisait trop mal, il ne put pas se relever. Il porta une main derrière son crâne et quand il la regarda elle était pleine de sang.

- Bon sang Hee-chan qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Il s'assit dos au mur pour reprendre ses esprits et en regardant autour de lui remarqua que Heero avait fait tombé sa casquette et une enveloppe.

Une fois remis Duo saisit la lettre sur laquelle l'adresse était écrite, la casquette, et quitta le lycée. Après avoir déambulé dans le quartier il s'arrêta devant la bonne adresse. Le nom indiqué sur la boîte aux lettres était bien Yuy. Duo était un peu étonné qu'ils aient le même nom de famille. Mais il se fit aussi la réflexion qu'il ne connaissait rien d'Heero.

L'enveloppe contenait un dessin d'enfant, une petite fille qui souriait, et écrit maladroitement sur le dessin : "Rina est une princesse".

- Excusez moi ? Vous attendez quelque chose ?

Duo reprit ses esprit et remarqua qu'il bloquait l'accés à la maison à rêvasser devant le portail. La jeune femme qui lui avait adressé la parole était celle qui accompagnait Heero au lycée. Il devait faire pâle figure avec sa lèvre fendue et sa joue bleue.

Mais au lieu d'avoir une réaction méfiante la jeune femme s'illumina en remarquant son uniforme.

- Oh mais cet uniforme !! Tu dois être un ami de Heero !

- hum, oui je ... je crois.

- Mais Heero travaille aujourd'hui il a du s'y rendre juste après les cours.

Duo était déçu de ne pas le trouver, il fallait qu'ils aient une conversation.

- Je vois ... hum ... il a oublié ça à l'école aujourd'hui.

Il lui tendit la casquette et la lettre.

- Oh tu es venu les ramener, c'est gentil, merci !

Mais Duo se ravisa.

- J'habite pas loin de son travail je vais les lui rendre là-bas.

- Très bien, mais comment tu t'es blessé ? C'est Heero ? Demanda-t-elle visiblement inquiète.

Duo se força à rire à gorge déployée pour ne pas la laisser soupçonner quoi que ce soit.

- Ah ça ! Non, je me suis cassé la figure en sport aujourd'hui, je suis maladroit.

Il vit le soulagement sur ses traits et elle se mit à rire avec lui.

- Oh vraiment. Ca a du être douloureux ! Reviens quand Heero est là la prochaine fois, vous pourrez rester à la maison !

- J'en serais heureux. Bon je vais y aller.

Duo la quitta en pensant:

_C'est dingue on se connaît depuis quelques jours et on déjà un nombre incroyable de secret et de mensonges !_

Il se rendit directement au restaurant chinois où Heero travaillait mais les gérants lui dirent qu'il n'était pas venu aujourd'hui. Ils semblaient se faire beaucoup de soucis, c'était la première fois qu'il ne venait pas au travail, et surtout sans prévenir.

Duo les remercia et prit congés rapidement. Il commençait à s'inquiéter un peu lui aussi. Il repassa chez lui pour prendre un parapluie pour continuer ses recherches car il commençait à pleuvoir. Le dernier endroit qu'il n'avait pas cherchait était le parc. Il faisait déjà nuit quand Duo arriva sur place. Il commença par passer sur la plate-forme, mais personne.

Il fit tout le parc plusieurs fois mais aucune trace de Heero. La pluie s'intensifier et il commençait à se dire qu'il allait rentrer chez lui. Il repassa une dernière fois devant la plate-forme et remarqua dans un trou en forme de tunnel une forme recroquevillée.

Il s'approcha et vit avec soulagement qu'il s'agissait de Heero, les genoux ramenés contre la poitrine la tête cachée dans ses bras.

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre trois !!

a bientot pour la suite

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous !

Je suis absolument navrée pour ce retard. Des amis sont venus me voir et je ne pouvais pas les laisser perdus en plein milieu de l'Australie, alors j'ai pas trop trainé sur ffnet donc me revoilà et avec moi la suite de Cut, manga de Touko Kawai adaptée avec le couple Heero Duo (.)

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça donne du coeur à l'ouvrage !! Donc merci encore !

Je vous laisse donc avec le **chapitre 4** avant dernier du manga.

EDIT correction d une grosse faute ... gomen . j ai honte ... normalement le plus gros a disparu

* * *

**Parc de Sank**

Heero était recroquevillé, les genoux ramenés contre le torse, les yeux fermés.

- Heero..., appela Duo d'une voix douce. Tu es tout mouillé, tu vas attrapper un rhume !

Il était penché sur lui, un sourire de soulagement sur le visage. Tout doucement, Heero releva la tête et ancra son regard couleur nuit dans celui de Duo.

- Les gens chez qui tu travailles se font du soucis pour toi, et ta famille aussi.

Heero replongea sa tête dans ses bras sans dire un mot.

Duo s'accroupit alors près de lui.

- Heero, tu veux venir chez moi ? Il fait froid ici non ?

Duo ne savait pas trop quoi lui dire pour le faire sortir de là. Mais à sa grande surprise Heero finit par lui répondre dans un sanglot :

- Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire mal, mais des fois ... des fois ... mon esprit m'échappe ... je ...

Duo ouvrait de grands yeux étonnés, mais à cette vision de Heero fragile, et perdu, un sourire tendre vint se peindre sur ses lèvres.

_Il ment et rit en même temps, mais il essaye de s'accrocher à la vie_

- Oui je sais. Répondit Duo tendrement en posant sa main sur son bras pour le réconforter.

- Je suis désolé, tellemement désolé ... je ...

- Hey, ça va je te dis, tout va bien.

Duo essayait de lui parler le plus doucement possible, et de trouver les mots pour le rassurer.

_Etourdis par les hurlements du vent et la lumière du soleil nous fermons nos yeux ... comme on essaye de ne pas tomber du sommet d'une étroite falaise _

Après de maintes tentatives pour le rassurer Heero consentit à suivre Duo.

Appartement de Duo Maxwell un peu plus tard dans la nuit.

Pendant que Heero prenait une douche pour se réchauffer, Duo lui préparait un café bien chaud. Il était dans la cuisine perdu dans ses pensées quand Heero le tira de sa rêverie.

- Merci de m'avoir laissé utiliser la douche.

Il avait encore les cheveux humides, ils étaient encore plus en bataille que d'habitude. Sa frange cachait ses yeux ainsi que la moitié de son visage.

- Pas de soucis, je suis content que mes vêtements t'aillent. Tu es plus fin que je ne pensais. J'ai étendu tes vêtements, mais je pense qu'ils seront long à sécher.

Heero semblait fuir son regard et il restait planté devant la porte de la salle de bain sans bouger.

- Ne restes pas planté là, viens t'asseoir, j'ai fait du café.

- Hn

- Du café au lait, ça ira ?

- Hn.

- Tu veux du sucre ?

- Non merci.

- Tu as faim ? tu n'as pas mangé de dîner ? Quoi ?

Duo s'était interrompu devant le regard moqueur d'Heero. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait le faire rigoler.

- Rien.

- Je sais, tu viens de penser que j'étais une mère poule je parie.

Duo avait pris un air faussement boudeur qui faisait sourire Heero.

- Hn

- Non généralement je suis pas comme ça. Je m'étonne moi-même, je ne pensais pas que j'avais un côté comme ça. Je n'ai jamais été quelqu'un de responsable.

- Vraiment ? Demanda Heero d'une voix douce. Tu es pourtant quelqu'un de gentil, même si je t'ai fait du mal tu continues à me traiter gentiement.

Heero fixait sa tasse en parlant, mais son sourire était bien visible.

Le sourire du Duo, lui, faisait quasiment le tour de la tête plus que la déclaration de Heero, son sourire serein et doux le ravissait.

Mais tout à coup il se rappela qu'il devait lui rendre ses affaires.

- Tiens j'allais oublier. Je voulais te rendre ça.

Duo tendit la poche dans laquelle il avait rangé les affaires d'Heero.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Des affaires que tu as laissé sur le toit quand tu es parti, ta casquette et une lettre. Ca avait l'air d'être quelque chose d'important.

Le visage d'Heero se figea quand il saisit la carte.

- Mais était-ce vraiment si important ? Demanda Duo.

Puis il remarqua qu'Heero avait récupéré son visage froid et impassible.

- Heero ? Appela-t-il d'une voix douce.

D'une voix atone et sans émotion Heero lui répondit.

- La personne qui a fait ce dessin est la même qui m'a fait cette cicatrice.

En disant cela il avait légèrement remonté sa manche, et caressait le début de la trace sur son bras. Il continua sur le même ton de voix qui glaçait le sang de Duo.

- La personne qui veut que je disparaisse, la personne qui m'a donné la vie, la personne qui a refusé de devenir adulte pour toujours.

Sous le regard médusé de Duo Heero commença le récit de sa triste vie :

_Il était une fois une jeune fille qui vivait dans son monde de rêves. Elle était comme une poupée, habillée de dentelles, de corsets et de rubans._

_Un jour elle rencontra un prince, et elle tomba enceinte d'un enfant adoré. C'était comme un rêve devenu réalité. Mais pendant son 15ème hiver le prince disparut soudainement, ainsi le temps cessa de s'écouler pour elle. Elle passait des jours entiers à pleurer sur son prince disparut. Elle frissonnait en voyant son horrible ventre qui grossissait de jour en jour malgré les coups qu'elle lui donnait. Il ne redevenait pas plat comme avant mais continuait bel et bien à grossir._

_Ainsi elle devint mère mais c'était un rêve horrible pour elle._

_Le lait, les couches, la réalité d'être mère était bien différente de ses jeux d'enfants._

_Elle devint irritable._

_Même si elle jetait cette petite chose sur le sol elle n'arrivait pas à se réveiller de ce cauchemar._

_Petit à petit elle perdit pied et devint folle._

_Elle punissait l'innocent petit enfant derrière le dos de ses parents et de son frère. C'était comme si elle recréait la cérémonie rituelle pour retourner dans son monde d'enfant._

_L'enfant pensait que c'était de sa faute, qu'il n'écoutait pas assez sa mère et demandait pardon, implorait sa clémence._

_Il pensait que le fait qu'elle lève la main sur lui était une forme d'affection maternelle, il le croyait vraiment._

_Mais cette belle et douce jeune fille, pendant qu'elle riait comme un démon, à cheval sur lui, le poignarda à maintes reprise avec un couteau._

_Après ça elle oublia tout, et retourna dans son monde de rêve. Elle n'en est jamais revenue._

Heero avait la tête baissée appuyée sur son poing posé sur son front. Ses yeux fermés laissaient apercevoir le flot de larme qusi essayer de passer la barrière pour s'écouler sur ses joues.

- J'ai entendu dire qu'elle était dans un hôpital quelque part à la campagne. Cette lettre est la seule chose qu'elle m'ait envoyé, mais quelqu'un lui a probablement dit de l'écrire. Parce qu'elle ne se souvient de rien, elle a oublier tous ce qu'elle a fait, elle a fuit la réalité, elle m'a tout laissé porter.

La voix de Heero était progressivement envahie par les sanglots. Son visage était crispé par la douleur et la colère. Duo ne bougeait pas, il ne disait rien, laissant le jeune homme épancher son chagrin et vider son coeur. Il se contenter de le couver du regard attendant le moment où il aurait fini son macabre récit.

- A chaque fois que ces souvenirs m'envahissent, je perds pieds, je sombre dans la violence, et je fais du mal aux gens sans raison. Comme avec toi, j'ai fait du mal aux autres tant de fois.

Les larmes difficilement contenues dans ses yeux commencèrent à s'écouler silencieusement sur ses joues ambrées.

- Je la détest pour m'avoir rendu comme ça. J'ai même parfois pensé à la tuer. Mais je n'ai pas pu continuer à la détester, je ne peux pas la rejeter !

" La cruauté du sang, elle force les gens malgré leur blessure. "

Heero froissa le morceau de papier et se prit la tête dans les mains, il pleurait silencieusement, pas de cris, pas de sanglots.

Le coeur de Duo se déchirait devant cette vision, il haissait cette Rina. Elle faisait du mal à Heero et il ne pouvait le supporter.

Tendrement le natté pris le visage d'Heero dans ses mains. Il s'approcha lentement et prit possession de ses lèvres. Elles avaient le goût du sel.

Il l'embrassa tendrement, un baiser chaste, plein de tendresse et d'amour. Il caressait ses lèvres avec les siennes. Quand il sentit Heero se détendre et répondre à son baiser, il passa sa langue lentement sur les lèvres pour demander l'entrée.

Le brun finit par entrouvrir ses lèvres, la langue de Duo s'engouffra à l'intérieur à la recherche de sa jumelle. Elle la cajola doucement tendrement, la caressant avec langueur et déférence.

Heero ne put réprimer un soupir de plaisir quand Duo se mit à jouer avec sa langue.

Quand il se séparèrent à bout de souffle leurs regards s'ancrèrent l'un dans l'autre et Duo dit avec un sourire mutin aux lèvres :

- Alors ? J'embrasse bien hein ? Tu ne te sens pas tellement bien que tu oublies tous tes ennuis pour un moment ?

Heero ouvrit de grands yeux surpris et ne put s'empêcher de rire face à l'incongruité de cette remarque. Mais que c'était bon de rire, ici avec lui, avec Duo.

- Tu ne penses qu'à ça !!

Duo lui fit un sourire magnifique.

- Mais c'est vrai que ce n'est pas désagréable reconnu Heero.

- N'est-ce pas, répondit Duo, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres.

Il passa ses mains sur la nuque du brin, commençant à jouer avec ses petits cheveux pendant qu'il se remettait à l'embrasser avec un peu plus de fougue.

Puis il se leva, lui prit la main en souriant tendrement et le guida jusqu'à son lit. Duo s'assit sur le matelas et enleva son tee-shirt.

Heero n'osait pas trop bouger, il laisser Duo mener la danse.

Une fois débarasser de son tee-shirt Duo lui tendit la main et l'attira jusqu'à lui. Il s'allongea sur le lit et plaça Heero au-dessus de lui, une jambe de chaque côté de lui.

- Je n'enlèverais pas mes vêtements, dit Heero dans un petit sourire, mon corps est couvert de cicatrices.

Mais Duo voyait bien son corps trembler en disant ces mots. Il le rassura d'un sourire.

Heero observait le corps sous lui. Il était vraiment beau, sa natte un peu défaite ressemblait à un serpent sur le lit, un torse blanc, mince, mais bien dessiné. Tout à coup ses yeux s'agrandirent.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Dit-il en touchant le piercing que Duo avait sur le téton gauche.

Duo lui répondit toujours souriant :

- Tu peux tirer dessus, j'en ai un au nombril aussi. Mais je peux les enlever si tu préfères.

Heero se pencha lentement et commença à faire rouler l'anneau sous sa langue.

- Non c'est bon, c'est une partie de toi.

Duo ne put réprimer un gémissement quand Heero commença à jouer avec le piercing. Il passait sa langue sur les boutons de chaires, se contentant parfois simplement de faire rouler le morceau de métal.

Duo sentait malgré tout l'hésitation d'Heero, ses doigts, ses lèvres tremblaient.

Il parcourait le torse de Duo de baisers et de caresses. Malgré la maladresse due à son inexpérience, Duo se sentait perdre pied. Sa température montait au fur et à mesure, il voulait le sentir en lui maintenant. Il lui prit le visage pour le ramener au sien et prendre à nouveau possession de ses lèvres.

Pendant qu'il l'embrassait il se débarassa de son pantalon. Puis doucement il passa la main le long de l'élastique du jogging d'Heero. Il le sentit soupirer contre ses lèvres. Quand il passa sa main sous le tissu pour approfondir la carresse Heero ne put retenir un gémissement qui fit sourire Duo.

Heero plongea la tête dans son cou et se laissa aller à ces sensations. Le natté passa les doigts lentement le long de son sexe tendu à l'extrème. Il sentait sa respiration saccadée dans son cou. Il impliqua un mouvement de va et vient lent pour ne pas le faire venir trop vite.

Heero gémissait sans retenu contre lui, contre son cou, son souffle chaud le rendait fou.

Duo baissa son pantalon sur ses cuisses, se retourna ensuite sur le matelas et le plaça contre son intimité. Heero se laissait faire, telle une poupée. Il savait ce que Duo attendait mais il avait peur de mal faire, de le blesser.

Le natté tourna le visage pour pouvoir le regarder et lui sourit.

- Viens Hee-chan, lui dit-il dans un murmure.

Heero déposa des baisers sur sa nuque, son épaule blanche et lentement commença à le pénétrer.

Duo n'en était pas à la sa première fois mais la douleur était bien présente. Malgré tout une pénétration sans préparation était douloureuse. Mais il voulait le sentir en lui, c'était douloureux certes, mais cette douleur était la plus douce qu'il n'ait jamais connu. Il ne put empêcher les larmes de lui venirent aux yeux. Il sentait le tee-shirt de Heero qui lui caressait le dos en cadence avec leurs mouvements. Le souffle brûlant de ce dernier contre sa nuque, ses cheveux qui lui effleuraient les épaules.

Heero quand à lui essayer de ne pas céder à toutes ses sensations, il ne voulait pas perdre pied. Mais c'était tellement fort, Duo était si étroit, il le sentait partout autour de lui, sa chaleur, sa douceur. Il ne pensait pas un jour éprouver autant de plaisir. Mais il ne voulait pas être le seul, alors il essayait de se contenir pour donner à Duo autant qu'il avait reçu.

Une fois qu'il fut en lui jusqu'à la garde il s'aperçut que son amant pleurait. Il se pencha jusqu'à son visage pour embrasser les larmes.

- Tu veux que j'arrête ? Demanda-t-il un peu inquiet.

- Non surtout pas, lui répondit Duo dans un murmure un sourire sur les lèvres.

Rassuré Heero se remit donc doucement en mouvement. Les sensations étaient toutes plus fortes les unes que les autres. Il sentait sa température grimper en flèche, il s'abandonnait lentement au plaisir et accélérait ses coups de reins. Soudain il arracha un cri de plaisir à son amant.

Il reproduisit immédiatement le même mouvement et sentit Duo se contracter autour de lui, lui arrachant également un cri. Il continua ce même rituel, galvaniser par les gémissements de Duo, et la pression qui augmentait autour de son membre.

Puis sans prévenir se fut l'explosion, il sentit le natté se contracter plus que les autres fois en poussant un cri de pure jouissance, et il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il se libère en lui porté par une vague dévastatrice.

Epuisé il s'effondra sur son amant. Ils reprirent tous deux leur respirations, puis Heero se dégagea pour se placer près du natté.

Ils se regardaient tendrement.

- Tu as aimé ? lui demanda Duo.

Duo avait un sourire doux sur les lèvres.

- Hn, oui.

- C'est bien meilleur que de le faire tout seul, hein ?

- hn ? Tout seul ? Quoi ?

- Et bien se masturber.

- Oh ! Je ne pratique pas ce genre de chose, répondit Heero qui avait toujours du mal à reprendre son souffle. J'ai toujours cru que je n'avais pas de désir sexuel.

Duo se mit alors à rire.

- Menteur, tu avais tellement d'énergie !

- Urusai !! Répondit Heero la mine renfrognée. J'étais moi-même surpris. Merde !!

- Quoi ?

- Jai oublié d'appeler chez moi. Il est minuit et demi, et mon téléphone est dans mon sac au lycée.

- Ta tatie a vraiment l'air d'être quelqu'un de gentil. Répondit Duo repensant à sa rencontre dans l'apès-midi avec la douce jeune femme.

- Tu dis tatie mais elle a encore la vingtaine. Mais oui Sally est quelqu'un de gentil, mon oncle Wuffei aussi. Ils ont aussi une adorable petite fille, Meiran. Ils forment une belle famille. Ils me traitent comme leur propre enfant, mais je me sens toujours un peu étranger. Je leur pose toujours des problèmes, je veux vraiment être indépendant. Ils auront bientôt leur deuxième enfant, je pense que ça serait mieux que je parte ... je ... pense...

- Ca va ? Demanda Duo inquiet.

- J'ai sommeil ... je peux dormir ? Demanda Heero les yeux papillonants sous la fatigue.

- Euh oui.

Heero se recroquevilla sur l'oreiller sous le regard perplexe de Duo.

- Je ne pensais pas que le sexe était si fatiguant ...

Et il s'endormit au milieu de sa phrase. Duo amusé, remonta la couverture pour être sur qu'il n'ait pas froid. Il se rapprocha de lui et observa son visage. Il ressemblait à un petit garçon. Le natté s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres.

"Depuis ce jour nous l'avons fait un nombre de fois incalculable. Nos étreintes duraient jusqu'au matin. Au lycée nous nous échappions et continuions à nous noyer dans le plaisir. Et la nuit ne recommencions, inlassablement, jusqu'à l'épuisement. C'était comme s'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire, pour nous, que de nous noyer dans le sexe."

* * *

**Appartement de Duo Maxwell un moi plus tard**

Duo et Heero était allongé sur le lit et se reposait après un de leur nième ébat quand le téléphone sonna.

Heero amorçait un mouvement quand Duo l'arrêta.

- Laisse c'est surement lui.

- hn ? Lui ?

- Mon beau-père, je ne l'ai pas vu ces derniers temps.

- Hn

Le répondeur s'enclencha.

" Duo ? C'est moi. Tu n'es pas à la maison ?

Peut-être que tu dors ?

Pourquoi tu je n'ai pas pu te voir ces temps-ci ?

J'ai... j'ai l'impression de devenir fou ...

Duo ...

J'ai envie de toi, de lécher tout ton corps, je veux que tu jouisses sur ..."

- MAIS C'EST QUOI CE TYPE ? IL VA PAS BIEN !!

Heero était complètement choqué par ses propos et Duo riait à gorge déployée de la réaction de son amant.

- Tu sais c'est un pervers, homo et avec une petite tendance pédophile je pense. Et il aime bien quand j'éjacule sur son visage.

- HN ??

Heero était maintenant plus rouge qu'une tomate, et Duo avait du mal à rester sérieux devant son air de jeune vierge effarouché.

- Mais pourquoi tu couches avec lui ? Demanda Heero.

Duo se rapprocha de son amant, leur visage n'était qu'à un souffle l'un de l'autre sur l'oreiller.

- Tu sais, ma mère est issue d'une famille aisée, et elle ne sait rien faire par elle-même. Alors elle se remarie constamment à des hommes riches. Je crois que cet homme est le troisième. je devais être en 6ème à ce moment là. La première fois qu'il m'a vu, il m'a regardé bizarrement, comme s'il léchait tout mon corps, c'était dégoutant !

Il frissonna à ce souvenir, Heero se rapprocha de lui juste pour que leurs nez se frôlent doucement arrachant un sourire à Duo.

- J'étais en troisième quand j'ai commencé à me couper les poignets. Quand elle l'a découvert ma mère m'a demandé ce qu'elle avait pu me faire pour que je lui en veuille, et pourquoi je lui posais autant de problèmes.

Il sourit alors pauvrement, regarda le plafond, un air mélancolique sur le visage.

- Elle ne s'est même pas inquiétée, même pas demandée pourquoi je faisais ça. Alors j'ai voulu me moquer d'elle, en attirant l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Il leva sa main au-dessus de sa tête et caressa doucement les marques.

- Mais malgré ça la douleur ne pars pas. Je suis stupide non ?

Heero ne répondit rien mais se mit à caresser les mèches folles échappées de sa natte. Duo se retourna et vit le regard d'Heero plein de compréhension posé sur lui. Il se sentit réagir à la vue de son amant allongé près de lui, son regard bleu nuit posé sur lui. Il passa ses bras autour du cou du brun pour l'attirer jusqu'à lui.

- On le refait ? Dit-il avec une lueur perverse dans le regard.

- HN ? Mais je suis complètement mort. Je crois que je ne peux même plus jouir.

- Et alors ? Du moment que tu peux la lever ! Dit Duo en riant et frottant lentement son corps contre celui de son amant.

- Hey !

* * *

**Sank city**

Heero revenait de son travail au restaurant chinois, encore une fois les bras chargés de victuailles. Mais cette fois il en avait une dose plus importante. La patronne, persuadée que son air serein venait du fait qu'il ait rencontré une fille lui donnait double dose de nourriture.

Elle n'arrêtait pas de lui répéter que qu'il avait l'air heureux ces derniers temps, et qu'il avait bonne mine.

Il réfléchissait sur les propos que lui tenait sa patronne en chemin, mais il en fut tiré de ses pensées.

Il venait d'arriver devant l'appartement de Duo, et la porte s'ouvrait avant qu'il n'ait frappé. Il entendit un bout de conversation.

- Duo attends !

- Rentres chez toi, mon ami va arriver. Sors d'ici.

Et il vit Duo apparaître devant lui, en poussant son beau-père hors de l'appartement.

- Duo, Duo, je t'aime. Laisse moi te prendre, je t'en supplie.

Et l'homme se jeta sur Duo pour l'embrasser.

- Arrête ça !

Duo essayait de le repousser en vain.

En voyant un autre homme embrasser Duo, Heero sentit une vague de colère monter lentement en lui.

- Duo, dit-il simplement, mais suffisamment fort pour être entendu. L'homme lâha Duo pour le dévisager.

Duo en profita pour se libérer de son étreinte, il saisit le bras d'Heero et l'entraîna dans l'appartement.

- Heero, tu es en retard. Au revoir dit bonjour à maman.

Et sans un regard pour son beau-père il s'engouffra dans le studio, claquant la porte derrière eux.

Depuis l'intérieur de l'appartement ils entendaient le beau-père.

- Duo ? DUO !

Duo ferma la porte à clé. Il tournait le dos à Heero et ne bougeait pas de la porte.

- Désolé que tu ais vu ça. Il parlait avec une voix faible qu'Heero ne lui connaissait pas.

- C'est bon, j'ai déjà vu pire, dit Heero espérant alléger l'atmosphère en faisant référence à leur rencontre surréaliste dans le parc.

- Oui c'est vrai, répondit Duo la voix tremblante.

Heero se retourna et s'aperçu que Duo était entrain de griffer son poignet avec ses ongles, du sang commençait déjà à perler.

Délicatement il lui saisit les mains pour les séparer.

- Arrêtes ça ! Dit-il fermement.

- Laisse moi, répondit Duo, des sanglots dans la voix.

- Baka ! Tu saignes. Arrêtes ça j'ai dit !

Le natté se dégagea violemment des bras d'Heero, des larmes commençaient à innonder ses joues.

- Lâche-moi. De toute façon tu t'en fous !

Trop surpris par cette phrase Heero lâcha sa prise.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

- Laisse moi !

Duo se rua dans l'appartement pour saisir un cutter dans son pot à crayon.

- Duo non !

Heero se jeta sur lui, il le plaqua au sol sur le ventre, et le retins avec son genou. Duo se débattait comme un fou, mais Heero tenait bon. Il était hors de question qu'il le laisse se faire à nouveau du mal.

- Duo, calme toi.

- Laisse moi !

Heero se pencha sur lui, et lui parla tendrement à l'oreille.

- Duo, s'il te plaît, ne te mutile pas.

Duo fondit en pleurs, il n'était plus capable de parler.

Heero commença à l'embrasser dans le coup, sur la joue. Tendrement, lentement, il se mit à lui lécher le lobe l'oreille. Duo lâcha le cutter et se retourna pour faire face à son amant. La couleur qu'arboraient ses joues montrait clairement son excitation. Heero repris ses caresses sur son visage, les pommettes, puis la bouche, la ligne de la mâchoire, le cou. Duo s'abandonnait entre ses bras, ne retenant pas ses gémissements.

Il appelait le nom de son amant comme on appelle au secours, toujours entrecoupé de sanglot.

- Heero, prends moi avec violence, le plus douloureux sera le mieux. S'il te plaît Heero, fait moi mal.

Heero remonta au niveau de son visage pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Non, je ne le ferais pas.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Duo en pleurant, pourquoi ne peut on pas le faire comme j'aime pour une fois.

- Je n'aime pas la douleur, répondit simplement Heero toujours son regard dans celui de son amant. Je n'aime pas la douleur.

- Mais moi j'aime ça !

Heero prit le bras blessé, il porta le poignet à ses lèvres et lécha avec application la blessure.

- Menteur !

Après ça Heero le prit, lentement, amoureusement. Il mit tous ses sentiments dans cette étreinte, toute la douceur dont il était capable. Il voulait être sûr que le natté comprenne ses sentiments.

Duo n'était plus que gémissements entre ses bras. Et pour la première fois il regrettait son geste, il regrettait de s'être mutilé.

Le lendemain sur le chemin du lyvée Heero lui proposa de sécher les cours. Ils sautèrent dans un train, portant encore leurs uniformes sans choisir une quelconque destination.

Ils étaient assis côte à côte à regarder le paysage défiler.

- Heero ? ... je ... hum

- Hn ?

Heero était intrigué par l'hésitation du natté, il n'était pas fréquent de voir Duo avoir du mal à s'exprimer.

- Je ... je t'aime bien ... beaucoup. Désolé, je voulais juste te le dire.

Il regardait ses pieds, les joues rouges.

Heero n'était pas près à lui dire ces mots alors il pressa doucement son genoux sur le sien.

Duo se retourna vers lui et sourit comprenant bien la signification de ce geste. Un "moi aussi" qui n'avait pas besoin d'être dit pour être compris. Il restèrent assis comme ça sans parler. Duo avait sa tête qui reposait sur l'épaule d'Heero, et le soleil dans les yeux.

- C'est trop fort la lumière.

Heero prit sa casquette et couvrit la tête du natté avec celle-ci, et Duo s'endormit.

* * *

**Appartement Duo Maxwell**

Quand ils rentrèrent chez Duo ce soir là, comme tous les soirs ils commencèrent à s'embrasser, se caresser. Et comme chaque soir Duo était nu et Heero portait ses vêtements. Mais cette fois Heero ôta son tee-shirt.

Duo découvrit alors son torse imberbe, d'une couleur ambrée, couvert de marques.

- Heero ?

Le natté ne put s'empêcher de montrer sa surprise. Il avait toujours respecté cette volonté de son amant de ne pas montrer son corps.

- Tu ... tu préfères que je garde mes vêtements ? Demanda Heero rougissant prêt à se rhabiller.

Mais Duo se ressaisit avant qu'il n'ait le temps de bouger.

- Non, dit-en l'enlaçant avec force, je préfère comme ça. Je préfère sentir ta chaleur Heero.

Duo se pressa contre lui pour que chaque parcelle de leur corps soit en contact. Il le tenait enfin contre lui. Il s'embrassèrent avec fougue, et Duo partit enfin à la découverte de ce corps qu'on lui avait caché bien trop longtemps à son goût.

Tout occupés à leur étreinte passionnée les deux garçons ne pouvaient se douter qu'un homme armé d'un couteau se tenait derrière la porte.

* * *

La suite et fin dans le chapitre 5

Et si vous vous posez la question, non ils n'ont pas fini de s'en prendre pleins la g ... enfin vous avez compris (.)

Merci d'avoir lu

Princess Ludwig


	5. Chapter 5

Et non, vous ne rêvez pas, voici la suite, déjà !!

Aujourd'hui est un jour férié en Australie, alors j'en ai profité pour mettre le 5 ème et presque dernier chapitre en ligne.

J'espère que ça va vous plaire autant que d'habitude !!

!! Merci à tous pour vos reviews !!

* * *

**Appartement de Duo Maxwel**

Duo et Heero après leur étreinte passionnée sombrèrent dans le sommeil enlacés.

C'est le bruit de la sonnette qui les réveilla. Duo se redressa en se frottant les yeux.

- Qui c'est à une heure pareil ? Demanda Heero le visage renfrogné, contrarié d'être réveillé de cette façon.

- Sais pas, lui répondit le natté le visage ensommeillé, la tresse de travers.

Avant que Duo ne sorte du lit des coups se mirent à raisonner violemments contre la porte.

- DUO, DUO, ouvres moi ! Ouvres Duo !

- Merde ! Dit Duo en reconnaissant la voix de son beau-père.

Il enfila une chemise vite fait.

- Je vais voir ! Sur ces paroles, il sortit du lit.

- Tu es sûr que ça ira, il a une voix bizarre. Demanda Heero pas rassuré de voir son amant ouvrir à cet homme.

- Ca ira, rendors-toi, dit Duo en lui souriant.

Il avait les yeux brillants de sommeil, mais son sourire était lumineux. Heero eut du mal à reprendre une contenance face à ce sourire. Il se contenta d'un "hn" et le regarda s'éloigner, puis disparaître derrière le mur.

**De l'autre côté de la porte.**

Le beau-père de Duo tapait comme un forcené sur la porte en hurlant le prénom de son beau-fils. Il était en sueur, il voulait le voir maintenant, son absence le rongeait.

Un voisin gêné par le bruit finit par ouvrir sa porte pour faire taire l'importun.

- Hey, s'il vous plaît, y en a qui veulent d...

A la vue du couteau il eut un frisson et referma sa porte en hurlant à sa femme d'appeler la police.

Pendant ce temps Duo était arrivé à la porte.

- Tu es trop bruyant, tu emmerdes les voisins tu sais.

Il avait parlé en ouvrant la porte.

Une fois face à cet homme qui le dégoûtait il lui demanda.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Mais il se rendit bien compte qu'il n'était pas comme d'habitude. Il transpirait, et avait un air fatigué.

- Duo, tu me laisses enfin te voir, maintenant laisses-moi te prendre.

Il avait dit ça en avançant sa main vers Duo. Ce dernier s'éloigna et lui tapa sur la main avant qu'elle ne le touche.

- Arrêtes-ça ! Rentres chez toi !

L'homme allait répliquer quand son regard se posa sur une paire de chaussures dans l'entrée. Une paire de grosse rangers noires, chaussures qui n'appartenaient pas à Duo.

Son visage se décomposa, ses yeux étaient écarquillés et il regardait dans le vide. Duo commençait à avoir peur, il semblait fou.

- Alors il y a bien un autre homme ici ? C'est pour ça que tu étais distant avec moi. C'est le garçon que j'ai vu tout à l'heure ?

Il posa sa main sur le mur pour se retenir, et se passa l'autre main sur le visage, c'est alors que Duo vit le couteau. Mais son beau-père continua à parler, toujours cette expression de folie sur le visage.

- Tu ne peux pas être satisfait avec un crétin comme ça. Tu devrais le savoir.

En disant ça il lui saisit le poignet pour le rapprocher de lui.

- Attends, lui dit Duo.

- Tu es à moi. Je ne te cèderais à personne ! Tu m'entends ? A personne !

Il était de plus en plus bizarre, et il commençait à lui faire mal, à force de serrer son poignet.

- Duo qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Heero venait d'apparaître dans l'entrée de l'appartement, vêtu d'une chemise et d'un boxer, pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Il se figea en voyant de couteau toujours dans la main du beau-père appuyée sur le mur.

Il sentit tous ses muscles se bloquer, il ne pouvait plus bouger. Ses trippes commençaient à se nouer de peur, et des sueurs froides commencèrent à lui parcourir l'échine.

- Alors c'est toi ? Toi qui m'as pris Duo ? Je ne te pardonnerais pas, je ne pardonnerais à personne de m'enlever Duo !

Heero voyait le visage de l'homme lui parlait mais il ne comprenait pas les mots. Au fur et à mesure l'image de cette femme brandissant son couteau se superposa à celle du beau-père de Duo. Il fut alors pris d'une violente nausée et ces forces le quittèrent, il glissa le long du mur et finit assis sur le sol. Le regard toujours rivé à cet homme ? cette femme ?

- Je vais te tuer, hurla-t-il.

- Mais bordel qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! T'es bourré ou quoi ? Hurla Duo.

Le natté commençait un peu à paniquer devant le comportement de son beau-père mais aussi celui de son amant.

- Viens Duo, je m'occuperais de quiconque voudra se mettre entre nous. Dit l'homme en reportant son attention sur Duo.

La respiration d'Heero s'accélérait, et Duo qui voyait bien son malaise ne savait trop que faire pour le sortir de cette léthargie.

- Arrêtes tes conneries ou j'appelle la police !

Duo saisit alors le bras qui tenait l'arme pour l'immobiliser.

- Duo laisses moi, dit son beau-père.

- Heero, ne restes pas planté là, cours, dépêches toi !! HEERO !

Tout à coup les paroles de Duo semblèrent enfin atteindre son amant, il avait enfin reporté son attention sur lui et non plus sur l'arme devant lui.

- Tu n'es plus un enfant qui ne peut rien faire, vas-t'en ! Dépêches !

En disant cela Duo tordait le bras de son agresseur pour lui maintenir le couteau dans le dos et ainsi hors du champs de vision d'Heero.

- Duo ? Pourquoi tu protèges ce garçon ? Tu ne m'aimes pas ?

Duo répondit d'une voix froide et un sourire sadique sur le visage.

- Non, je te déteste, je t'ai détesté dès la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés.

L'homme qui s'était calmé un peu se dégagea avec fureur et empoigna Duo par le col.

- MENSONGE, hurla-t-il, tu voulais que je te prennes. Tu me voulais !

Duo ne se laissait pas démonter et le toisait toujours, son sourire sadique s'accentuant au fur et à mesure.

- Ne soit pas si sur de toi, j'essayais simplement d'oublier mes problèmes en faisant une chose encore plus insupportable. Et même si j'étais consentant c'est toujours mal de coucher avec des mineurs, et maintenant que tu as fait une telle chose ta vie est finie !

Il se mit à trembler en entendant les paroles de Duo. Une telle froideur, ce n'était pas possible. Il lâcha sa prise et toute sa colère sembla retomber.

- Me trahirais-tu ? Je t'ai aimé si fort, mais malgré ça tu veux me trahir ?

- Heero lèves toi ! criait Duo le regard toujours fixé sur son agresseur.

Heero rassembla ses forces et se hissa sur ses jambes, toujours tremblant. Ses yeux se remettaient à voir la réalité, il voyait la scène, Duo, son beau-père, le couteau. Couteau qu'il brandissait maintenant en direction de Duo.

- C'est la fin Duo, meurs avec moi ... lâcha l'homme dans un tremblement.

A ces mots Heero reprit un peu plus ses moyens.

- Duo ...

- Ca ira, l'interrompit Duo, vas-t'en !

Heero longea le mur doucement pour atteindre la porte en les contournant. Il tremblait toujours, surtout de voir le couteau si près du visage du natté qui arborait toujours son regard décidé.

Il arriva enfin au niveau de la porte.

- D'accord Duo ? Mourrons ensemble.

- Duo ? tenta une dernière fois Heero la main sur la poignée de la porte.

Duo le regardait toujours pendant que le couteau dessinait une marque ensanglantée sur sa joue.

- Je t'ai dit de t'en aller. Lui répondit-il sans trembler malgré la douleur.

- Duo je t'aime, continuait son beau-père, mourrons ensemble.

Heero voulait partir, il avait peur, mais tout à coup une immense colère s'empara de lui quand il prit conscience que Duo était en danger. Contre toute attente il envoya, d'un coup de poing magistral dans le ventre, le vieux pervers valser contre le mur.

Il se jetta sur lui et le saisit par le col pour amener son visage à son niveau.

- Hey, vieil homme, si tu veux mourir, fais le tout seul. Meurs tout seul.

Il se mit à le frapper au visage sans discontinuer avec une fureur qui effraya Duo. Mais l'homme ne lâchait toujours pas le couteau malgré les coups.

- Heero arrêtes, il a un couteau !

Mais Heero ne l'entendait pas.

- HEERO !

Il s'arrêta brusquement. C'était la voix de Duo.

- J'ai dit stop, ok ? Heero ?

Heero reprit alors conscience, il vit l'homme pleurant à ses pieds lâcher le couteau, complètement inoffensif. Il prit conscience aussi des larmes qu'il sentait le long de ses joues.

Duo, soulagé de le voir calmé s'approcha de lui.

- Idiot, comment peux-tu te mettre à cogner sur un type armé ? T'es inconscient !

Duo se rendit compte que les joues d'Heero était ravagées par les larmes, et son poing saignait abondamment. Il lui prit doucement la main pour essayer de le faire réagir.

- Ton père, il voulait te protéger tu sais. Dit Heero en fixant le sol. Ainsi la personne qu'il aimait ne serait pas blessée. Il a pris l'impact de son côté pour te protéger.

Les yeux de Duo s'ouvrirent en grands à ces paroles.

- Il ne pensait pas à lui, mais à toi, seulement à toi.

Il tourna son visage vers celui de son amant pour le voir les larmes aux yeux.

- Je sais, murmura Duo, pendant que les larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux.

Heero le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec fougue. Duo s'accrochait à sa chemise, toujours pleurant mais répondant à son étreinte avec la même passion.

Heero savait toujours quoi lui dire pour qu'il se sente mieux.

* * *

**Commissariat très tard dans la nuit**

- HEERO !

Un homme d'à peu près 25 ans venait de débouler dans le commissariat. Il n'était pas très grand, avait les traits asiatiques et portait ses cheveux en catogan. Il portait dans les bras une fillette aux cheveux et aux yeux aussi noirs que ceux de son père. Derrière-eux une jeune femme blonde à l'air aussi affolé que son mari les suivait de près.

Heero et Duo était assis sur une banquette. Duo portait encore ses vêtements de nuits et avait une joue pansée. Heero portait son uniforme et du sang tachait sa chemise.

En les voyant le trio se dirigea vers eux.

- Heero, tu vas bien ? Tu n'es pas blessé ? Demanda sans respirer l'homme qui devait être son oncle Wuffei, vu que Duo avait reconnu sa tante Sally.

Heero se leva pour aller à leur rencontre et les rassurer.

- Non je vais bien, je suis désolé de vous poser encore des problèmes...

- C'est bon, l'interrompit Wuffei en souriant et en soupirant de soulagement, du moment que tu n'as rien !

- Ah ! Quel soulagement, surenchérit Sally. Nous avons été si choqués en recevant ton appel.

- Nii-chan ! La petite Meiran s'accrochait au pantalon de Heero depuis que son père l'avait posée au sol.

- Je suis désolé, répondit Heero, vous n'aviez pas besoin de venir jusqu'ici, vous avez même amené Meiran.

- Nous voulions être sûrs que tout allait bien.

- Nii-chan il y a du sang sur ta chemise. Tu as mal quelque part ?

- Non je n'ai pas mal, répondit-il en se penchant vers elle, ce n'est pas mon sang.

Duo souriait devant cette scène plus que touchante. Voir Heero jouer les grands-frères était des plus inhabituel.

- Viens Heero rentrons, dit Wuffei, tu dois avoir besoin de repos.

- Hn, Duo ? dit-il en se retournant vers le natté qui ne l'était plus trop.

Un agent de police se tenait près de lui et leur lança.

- Désolé, mais j'ai encore des questions à lui poser.

Heero voulut protester, Duo en avait assez bavé. Mais le natté l'interrompit.

- C'est comme ça, dit-il en lui servant un sourire pas très convaincant, de toute façon ma mère est tombée dans les pommes à cause du choc, donc c'est pas comme si quelqu'un allait venir me chercher. Je n'ai nul part où aller, et je ne veux pas rentrer à mon studio.

- Du...

Cet fois ce fut Wuffei qui l'interrompit.

- Dans ce cas viens chez nous.

Il mit la main sur l'épaule de son neveu.

- C'est un bon ami n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce possible inspecteur ? Je prends la responsibilité de le ramener chez moi.

- Oui mais ...

- Vous pourrez continuer l'interrogatoire demain non ? Et de plus il est la victime dans cette affaire, et ce n'est encore qu'un enfant.

L'inspecteur se gratta la tête.

- Oui je pense que si vous présentez les choses comme ça effectivement... Mais assurez-vous qu'il vienne demain.

Pendant que l'inspecteur se mettait d'accord avec Wuffei, Duo suivit Sally et Heero.

- Duo, c'est toi qui est venu rapporter la casquette d'Heero l'autre jour ? demanda Sally avec un sourire. Ca a dû être une journée difficile, comment vont tes blessures ?

Duo lui fit un sourire un peu timide.

- Je vais bien. Ce n'est pas une blessure sérieuse. Je suis désolé de vous causer des problèmes... répondit-il, visiblement gêné.

Sally lui répondit d'un franc sourire.

- Ce n'est pas un problème. Après tout tu es un ami d'Heero. Nous sommes très heureux de t'accueillir.

Puis elle laissa les deux adolescents pour rejoindre son mari qui avait leur fille dans les bras.

Duo et Heero pouvait les entendre discuter, ils essayer de se mettre d'accord pour savoir s'ils s'arrêtaient quelque part pour manger, ou s'ils leur feraient à manger une fois à la maison.

Duo sourit tendrement en regardant son amant.

- Tu es aimé, n'est-ce pas ?

Heero lui répondit, lui aussi avec un léger sourire.

- Je crois, oui, je pense que je le suis. Mais je continue à leur poser des problèmes, je veux être un adulte le plus vite possible.

Duo regardait l'air déterminé qu'arborait Heero. C'est surement à ce moment qu'Heero avait pris sa décision.

* * *

**Lycée de Sank, jour de la remise des diplômes.**

Duo est accoudé à la barrière du toit, son menton dans sa main. Il regarde le paysage d'un oeil morne.

Heero n'est pas là. Après cet incident il a quitté le lycée, même s'ils n'étaient qu'à six moi de la fin. Il est parti travailler dans un ranch dirigé par un ami de son oncle.

Il est quelque part dans le nord ... si loin, seul.

Duo se souvient du jour de son départ. Il se souvient de ses mots.

"Je ne pars pas pour m'éloigner de toi ou pour m'enfuir. C'est juste que je ne peux pas attendre plus longtemps."

Duo n'avait jamais pensé qu'Heero cherchait la fuite. Et c'est dans un sourire qu'il lui avait souhaité bonne chance pour sa nouvelle vie.

Heero avait le visage si serein, en paix. Il s'était retourné et était rentré dans le train sur un "A bientôt" souriant.

Il semblait libéré d'un poids.

Mais pour Duo les choses n'avait pas été aussi simples. L'incident avait été mené devant les tribunaux, et sa mère et son beau-père avait divorcés.

Bien-sûr, les rumeurs allèrent bon train après ça, toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres, et Duo se retrouva isolé. Ces anciens camarades le regardant avec dégoût ou pitié.

Plusieurs fois il avait voulu fuir, mais il savait que ça serait lâche et qu'il avait plus à gagnée à simplement sourire comme si de rien n'était.

Il se fit même la réflexion dans un rire que son propre masochisme l'impressionnait. Il était sûr que s'il avait fait part de ses pensées à Heero il l'aurait traité de baka en lui tapant sur tête.

Mais le plus dur fût la solitude. Heero n'était plus là, et son coeur en souffrait énormément. Il avait passé des nuits entières à pleurer, à le vouloir près de lui. Souvent il caressait son poignet et l'envie lui prenait de se mutiler à nouveau pour effacer la douleur.

Dans ces moments là, il se rappelait d'Heero, toujours sur le quai de gare, qui lui avait pris la main pour regarder ses poignets.

"S'il un jour il te prend l'envie de recommencer, appelles-moi. Même si c'est au milieu de la nuit."

Et il avait rajouté avec un clin d'oeil.

"On pourra faire l'amour par téléphone"

Mais Duo ne l'avait jamais appelé, et avait essayé seul de tenir cette promesse.

Tout à ses souvenirs il souriait niaisement, quand la sonnerie de son téléphone le sortit de sa rêverie. Son coeur se mit à battre plus vite quand il vit que le message était d'Heero.

"Félicitations pour ton diplôme"

Un sourire encore plus niais vint se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

Le soleil tapait fort sur le toit, et Duo finit par se servir de son diplôme pour s'en protéger. La lumière était si forte qu'il avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

"Heero ? Est-ce que la lumière est si forte là où tu es ?"

Duo regardait le bout de papier au-dessus de sa tête et se mit tout à coup à le déchirer en riant.

- C'est enfin fini !! J'arrive Heero !!

Quelque jours plus tard, petite gare d'un village du nord du pays.

- Duo !

- Hee ...

Duo ne put finir. Il était subjugué. Heero, en bleu de travail dont la partie haute était nouée sur la ceinture, laissant apparaître son tee-shirt manches courtes, les mains dans les poches, lui souriait.

Ses cheveux avaient poussés et sa frange descendait bien en-desous de ses yeux, ils étaient retenus par une espèce de bandeau qui laissait des mèches folles caresser son visage.

Il semblait si musclé et maintenant qu'il était à son niveau il devait lever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Tu as grandit, tu fais presque une tête de plus que moi.

Heero haussa les épaules.

-Tu crois ? Je n'en sais rien je ne me mesure pas.

Duo se sentit rougir en le détaillant. Il avait un corps tellement plus masculin.

Heero détailla Duo lui aussi et quand il se rendit compte qu'il devait baisser la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux, il se mit à ricaner.

- Ouaip, c'est vrai je me sens plus grand.

Le natté prit une moue boudeuse et répondit en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches.

- Po juste, pourquoi tu as soudainement poussé ?

- Hé, comment veux-tu que je le sache. Bref, pourquoi tu as autant d'affaires ?

- Ce sac est pour toi, dit Duo en montrant un de ses bagages sur le quai.

- Hn ?

- C'est Sally qui me l'a donné, puis il se mit à imiter la voix de la jeune femme."Il y a les plats préférés d'Hee-chan, porc à la crème, riz, citrouille ..."

- C'est bon, j'ai saisi, répondit le brun en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

- Ils ont aussi mit une cassette avec un film pour te présenter le petit dernier.

- Rhaa les vieux, dit Heero en riant, tu voudras qu'on la regarde ensemble.

- Euh ... j'y tiens pas plus que ça.

Heero s'était arrêté près d'un pick-up et plaça les affaires à l'arrière.

- Je t'emmène chez moi pour qu'on pose les affaires.

- Tu as le permis ? Demanda Duo suspicieux.

- Oui, dès que je suis arrivé je l'ai passé, ici tu ne peux pas faire grand-chose sans une voiture.

Ils s'installèrent dans la voiture et Duo s'agrippa à sa ceinture.

- Tu es sur que ça va aller "monsieur le newbie" ?

- Ouais, et de toute façon c'est pas comme s'il y avait beaucoup d'obstacles ici.

Ils continuèrent quelques minutes ce petit jeu.

_Une conversation débile, des éclats de rire ? Tout ceci me fait penser que peut-être nous avons seulement vécu un mauvais rêve._

Après avoir déposé les affaires, Heero lui proposa de visiter un peu le ranch.

Ils marchaient dans les près, Duo détaillant toujours Heero du regard. Il était vraiment beau comme ça. Il semblait libre, heureux.

La chose qui l'avait choqué était les tee-shirts, Heero avait abandonné ses vieux manches longues, il portait simplement un bandana noué au poignet gauche pour cacher une partie de sa cicatrice.

- Ca ira de se balader ici sans demander aux propriétaires ? Demanda Duo.

- T'en fais pas, je les ai déjà prévenus, et de toute façon il n'y a que des vaches et des chèvres dans le coin. Je te ferais goûter du lait frais après.

Heero souriait si librement. Duo le dévorait des yeux, il était vraiment beau. Quand il se rendit compte à quel point il le captivait, le natté se mit à rougir.

- Tu as changé, dit Duo dans un murmure un doux sourire sur les lèvres. Tu as résolu tes problèmes ?

Le brun se mit à regarder l'horizon pensif.

- Hn, je ne sais pas. J'ai été si occupé depuis que je suis arrivé. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de penser à des choses inutiles. Mais parfois je les retrouve dans mes rêves, c'est pas très agréable au matin, mais c'est toujours mieux que ces espèces de flash que j'avais durant la journée. Ca me hantera toute ma vie je pense.

Il tourna son regard vers le natté et sourit.

- Mais je fais avec et j'avance.

Duo rougissait de plus belle sous son regard.

- Bref, enchaîna Heero, et toi comment tu vas ?

Il attrappa la main du natté et observa son poignet. Il passa le pouce sur les fines marques qu'il restait. La caresse fit frissonner Duo et ne l'aida pas à reprendre une couleur normale.

- Bien ! Dit Heero satisfait. Tu n'as pas recommencé.

- Bien sur que non ! Se défendit Duo.

_La vérité c'est que je l'ai refait une fois. Quand la solitude était trop grande. Mais ça m'a fait mal, tellement mal, et il n'y avait rien d'autre derrière cette douleur. Juste ça et de la peur. Et je me suis rendu compte que mon coeur ne guérirait pas ainsi._

- J'ai réussi à arrêter. Enchaîna le natté avec un sourire qui eut pour effet d'agrandir celui d'Heero.

Ils continuèrent leur ballade en silence, puis finirent par s'installer dans l'herbe. Un vent doux, qui calmait la chaleur du soleil, balayer l'étendue verte doucement.

Duo assit dans l'herbe, jouait avec des tulipes qu'il avait trouvé un peu plus haut dans le champs, et Heero était allongé près de lui, un bras sous la tête.

- Alors Duo ? Quels sont tes projets ? Tu retournes à Sank pour aller passer les concours d'entrée à la fac ?

Duo se mit à regarder le sol.

- Hum ... en fait je ... prévois de devenir instituteur à la maternelle.

- Maternelle ? Demanda Heero un sourire taquin sur les lèvres, anticipant ce que le natté allait lui dire.

- Hum ... oui, je pense que ça me plairait. C'est du travail, mais j'ai vraiment envie d'essayer.

- C'est une bonne idée, je suis sur que tu serais parfait.

- Vraiment ?

- Hn.

Duo tourna la tête à l'opposé d'Heero dont le sourire grandissait.

- En fait, je pensais ... peut-être, éventuellement, rester ici ... et aller à l'école ici ...

Il sentit les doigts d'Heero commencer à jouer avec le bout de sa natte qui traînait dans l'herbe. Mais il n'osait toujours pas se retourner.

- ... ou pas ... continua Duo d'une tout petite voix en se retournant lentement.

- Tu devrais ! Répondit Heero en tirant doucement sur les cheveux de son amant pour l'amener jusqu'à lui.

Quand il fut à portée de main, il lui saisit la nuque et le fit tomber sur son torse. Il le serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec fougue.

- A partir de maintenant tu peux rester ici, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Duo se sentait fondre entre les bras d'Heero. Six longs mois sans le toucher sans l'embrasser.

- Ok, répondit Duo en se serrant de plus belle contre le torse musclé.

Quand ils se séparèrent, ils se sourirent tendrement, et Duo s'allongea contre Heero, la tête sur son épaule, les yeux vers le ciel.

- Regarde Duo, tu ne trouves pas que le ciel est magnifique ?

Duo se mit à sourire de plus bel en regardant le ciel bleu.

* * *

Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Les voilà enfin réunit !!

Et vi ils l'ont bien mérité non ?

Heero et Duo hochent la tête : OUI

Pour finir il y a un petit épilogue que je vais bientôt vous mettre, rien de bien extraordinaire, juste histoire de finir en souriant :D

Merci d'avoir lu et a bientôt pour la suite !

Princess Ludwig

* * *


	6. Epilogue

Et voici l'épilogue !

Petit rappel : rien n'est à moi !

Merci d'avoir lu cette petite adaptation.

* * *

**Cut Epilogue**

_Est-ce normal de vouloir être doux et tendre avec la personne aimée ?_

**Quelques mois plus tard au ranch.**

La nuit était tombée, fraîche et sombre. Mais la chambre de Heero était brûlante.

Duo agrippait les draps de toutes ses forces et se mordait les lèvres pour retenir ses gémissements. Il était allongé sur le ventre sur le matelas et Heero le prenait avec une tendresse passionnée.

Il allait et venait lentement en lui. Duo sentait le souffle de son amant sur sa nuque. Ses mains puissantes qui lui tenaient les hanches. Et ses allées-retours qui le rendaient fou.

Dans un même souffle ils atteignirent les nuages.

Duo flottait encore quand il sentit son amant se retirer.

- Restes ! murmura Duo.

Heero se mit à parsemer son dos de légers baisers et sortit du lit.

- Désolé, il faut que je passe à l'étable surveiller les vaches.

- Quoi ? s'écria Duo choqué.

- L'une d'entre-elles ne va pas tarder à mettre base. Elle est très nerveuse car c'est sa première grossesse. Il faut donc que je la surveille de près.

Duo tapa rageusement le coussin, et l'envoya sur son amant.

- Tu vas à l'étable juste après qu'on ait fait l'amour ?? C'est quoi cette histoire ??

Heero enfila son tee-shirt et tourna le dos à Duo pour se retenir de rire.

- Comment veux-tu que je fasse ? Je t'avais dit que j'allais les voir avant, mais tu m'as délibéremment allumé.

- Mais c'est pas le problème ! S'écria Duo, lui aussi retenant un sourire en repensant à sa superbe préstation. Effectivement il avait fait tourner la tête à son amant et il n'en était pas peu fier.

Une fois habillé, Heero s'assit sur le lit où reposait Duo, nu, arborant une pose des plus aguicheuses.

Il saisit le coussin et lui écrasa la tête avec.

- Je reviens de suite. Tu devrais dormir, demain tu dois te lever tôt pour traire les vaches.

Duo dégagea sa tête de dessous le coussin. Il releva le visage vers son amant, ses cheveux étaient complètement défaits et encadraient son beau visage.

Heero ne put réprimer un tendre sourire à cette vue. Il était tout simplement magnifique, avec ces beaux cheveux autour de lui, les joues rouges et les yeux encore brillants de plaisir.

- On ne fait pas bosser les invités quand on est bien élevé ! Duo arborait une moue boudeuse qui le rendait irrésistible.

- Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un qui vient ici tous les week-ends soient un invité.

Heero ne put pas résister plus longtemps à ce visage, il se pencha sur Duo et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Allé dors ! Tu as l'air fatigué en plus. Je suis sur que tu n'arriveras pas à te lever demain matin si je ne te bouges pas.

La main d'Heero parcourait maintenant le visage de Duo avec douceur.

- Je ne veux pas dormir de suite. Je vais t'attendre, j'ai encore envie de toi.

Heero eut un sourire taquin.

- Perv ...

- Tais-toi ! L'interrompit Duo en donnant une tape sur la main.

Heero enfila son pantalon et ses bottes et quitta l'appartement. Il mit un pied dehors et frissonna. Il faisait vraiment froid ce soir, et il n'avait qu'un tee-shirt.

- Heero !

L'intéressé se retourna pour voir à sa fenêtre Duo toujours nu lui faire coucou de la main en souriant.

- Baka tu vas t'enrhumer comme ça. Va mettre quelque chose !

- Dans ce cas dépêches-toi, et je ne m'enrhumerais pas.

- Baka !

Sur le chemin de l'étable Heero se perdit dans ses pensées.

POV Heero

Les choses sont encore un peu compliquées avec Duo. En même temps comment pourrait-il en être autrement avec lui. Cette pensée le fit sourire. Non décidément rien n'est simple avec lui.

Je me demande si c'est une séquelle de son passé, mais il aime toujours le sexe violent.

Il ne me demandera jamais de le faire de cette façon, mais je sais que des fois ça serait plus excitant pour lui si j'étais un peu plus violent.

Mais moi je préfère le faire lentement avec douceur, mais comme ça lui donne plus de plaisir, des fois je fais l'effort en prétendant être en colère.

Quand il me voit comme ça il me dit toujours en souriant :

" Heero,tu es soupe-au-lait quand même !"

Et il se met à rire.

Je pense qu'il a besoin de cette douleur parfois. C'est pour ça que des fois je fais celui qui est énervé.

Je me demande s'il s'en est rendu compte.

RHaaaa ! C'est si frustrant ! Attends-moi Duo, tu verras, je te ferais l'amour avec encore plus de douceur et de tendresse en rentrant.

FIN POV Heero

Duo accoudé à la fenêtre ruminait sa frustration d'être ainsi abandonné pour des vaches, et sur sa condition de petit-ami d'un garçon de ferme.

POV Duo

Les choses sont compliquées avec Heero. J'ai l'air fatigué... Non mais ! A qui la faute ? Tous les matins il se réveille sans faire de bruit. C'est comme un rituel, il s'étire et ferme les yeux, et pose sa main sur la cicatrice de son bras. Il s'accroche, comme s'il essayait de calmer le flot d'émotions qui traverse son corps.

Mais je le vois tous les matins, son torse dans les premiers rayons du soleil, son visage si concentré. Et dans ces moments-là, je me demande s'il fait aussi ça les matins où il est tout seul. Ça me rend triste, et j'ai du mal à le supporter.

Dans ces moments je veux tendre les bras et le serrer contre moi. Lui dire que tout va bien. Mais je suis sûr qu'il a besoin de ce rituel ! C'est pour ça que je fais semblant de dormir.

Je me demande s'il s'en est rendu compte.

Pffffff ! C'est vraiment frustrant ! Tu verras, demain matin je te réveillerai avec des bisous !

FIN POV Duo

Les deux amoureux souriaient béatement de bonheur en regardant les étoiles.

Duo & Heero

- Je suis sûr qu'il sera surpris, et qu'ensuite il me sourira !

THE END


End file.
